


My Otome Game

by RainingForMe



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Beware my OMC, F/M, He is deadly, I completely screw around with the plot, Jaehee gives, M/M, Meetings in reality and not just chat unlike game!, Multi, OMC is a seke (takes and is given), Slash Harem, Some elements of BDSM, Yaoi Harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingForMe/pseuds/RainingForMe
Summary: Meet Sora, just Sora, no surname. He's just a regular guy *cough* not-so-regular *cough* until he suddenly downloads an app that leads him straight into RFA. What is a male fujoshi to do surrounded by men of different personalities and charm? Well, pair them together of course! However, it seems his only desire is to pair them with him. Eh, he might as well create a harem.





	1. Unknown Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> There may be explicit content, but I really doubt I'll do a good job at it or, at least, have much of it. It'll really just be fluff and stuff between the characters and my OMC. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Mystic Messenger, I really wish I did, but they did a wonderful job anyway, and I absolutely love the voice actors. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do own OMC, so please don't steal him no matter how attractive and wonderful he may seem.

Sora let out a large sigh. He sat on his bed reading through various fanfictions of yaoi. However, an add on the web browser interested him. It was an app offering a yaoi otome game for free! He couldn't resist as he pressed the ad button and was directed to the app store. He quickly downloaded the game, anxiously waiting for the game with joy.

However, once he opened the app, his phone started malfunctioning bringing him to a screen with different codes on the background.

_Unknown has entered the chat room._

Unknown: ...Hello...?

Sora: What the fuck?

Unknown: Can you see this?

Sora: Who the fuck are you?

Unknown: I'm sure you're surprised.

Sora rolled his eyes. 'Well, no fucking shit. I wanted a yaoi otome game and I end up in a chat room with a guy or girl who calls themselves Unknown.

Unknown: It's not every day you get a text from a stranger. I'm a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app.

Sora: Well, why the fuck did you pick up? Who would know if it was a fucking bomb or something? Why didn't you just leave it there to let the owner find it?

Unknown: I want to find the owner, but I don't see any contact info or call records...

Sora: Yeah, you just might want to throw that phone in the garbage far away before it decides to detonate. Have you no common sense?

Unknown: Well, I've been sending messages with this app but no reply...All I see is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes. I'd like to go there myself but I'm currently abroad...

Sora: Oh hell no, you are not offering me to go to some random address just to return a phone which I don't even have in my hands!

Unknown: Please, do you mind going to the address? There are an address and a long number. I think it's a password. That's all that's saved in this phone.

Sora: Now I think you're trying to blow me up. What's at the address, a bomb waiting to explode when I get there?

Unknown: I know you're surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you a favor like this. But still...I'd appreciate it if you could help.

Sora: Why are you so obsessed with finding this owner, seriously? Can't you just hand it over at the police station or something?

Unknown: Well...Normal people won't be able to understand...

Sora: Let me tell you something. I'm a far cry from the average, normal person.

Unknown: Um, to be honest, I have a religion. My religion says that you must not miss any opportunity to do good, no matter how small.

Sora: Isn't that just being nosy?

Unknown: Some people might think that. It's just...I can't help think about how stressed the owner might be...It's really a safe place. If you feel unsafe, you can turn around.

Sora: How would you even know that it's safe in the first place?

Unknown: I know the area. It's developed. Please?

Sora: You're a kinda creepy dude.

Unknown: Creepy?...^^:: I'm not a creep. Haven't you ever heard of the saying 'you get a treat if you listen to older men'...?

Sora: Yeah, wasn't that towards pedophiles with big white vans?

Unknown: Sorry, I was just kidding ^^;;; I know I'm asking too much. You might think I'm odd...I am a bit odd, to be honest. But, would you consider it? It's a miracle we're even connected through this messenger. No one responded to my messages, you were the first one. But maybe this was meant to be?

| ERROR |

Unknown: That is me in the photo. Maybe this will make you less suspicious...? I'm returning to Korea soon, so I'll definitely make it up to you. If you feel unsafe near the place, you can just delete the app. Please?

Sora: Ah, I ain't see anything, but an error.

Unknown: Strange, I see it on my messenger. Here

Sora: Fine...If you're so adamant about this. But, if it gets freaky and I hear ticking, I'm turning my ass around.

Unknown: Thank you! Then I'll send you the address. Now, how do you do that...Found it. Click Link - Address

Sora shook his head. 'What the fuck am I doing?' He slowly got out of bed, grabbed his long brown trench coat, and walking out to his car. He inserted the address into the GPS and arrived in fifteen minutes. "Fucking messenger and my stupid charitable ways."

He walked up to the apartment and saw the password door lock. "Well, guess this is the lock Unknown was talking about." He took out his phone and looked back at the chat.

Unknown: Are you there? ^ ^ See. Nothing strange. Is there a password lock on the door?

Sora: Yeah

Unknown: I'll send you the digits. Try it. Click Link - Password

Sora looked up at the apartment before going back down to the messenger.

Sora: You want me to just barge into the apartment? Shouldn't I at least try the doorbell?

Unknown: Hmm. You're right!

Sora: No duh

Unknown: Sorry, I wasn't thinking straight. Then, ring the door bell.

Rolling his eyes, Sora rung the doorbell and listened to the two loud chimes. He waited a few moments before turning back to his phone.

Sora: No one answered.

Unknown: No other choice then. I guess the place is empty. Why don't you press the code?

Sora's eyes widened. This guy (or girl) wanted him to break and enter someone's house? He paused for a moment. 'Okay, maybe not the strangest thing I've done. Might as well.'

Sora: I guess I will.

Unknown: Good

'The fuck he did he mean by 'Good'?' Sora thought, scowling. He entered the apartment taking in the sight of the blue and white bed and an office.

Sora: The door's open.

Unknown: Good. Why don't you go inside?

Sora: Are you fucking senile? I'm breaking and entering, you know that right?

Unknown: You can just leave a note. I'll give you my info. If something happens, you can just show my messages. That'll do.

Sora: Like hell that'll do!

Unknown: Please?

Sora: So fucking lucky I'm charitable. Alright.

Unknown: Thank you

Keeping his phone out with the messages, he slowly walked into the house. He looked around the apartment and down at his phone.

Sora: Unknown?

"Fuck!" Sora cursed as his phone freaked out again. "Am I going to be put in another fucking messenger?!"

_Sora has entered the chat room._

Yoosung: Failed my midterms fml T _ T

707: Cuz u played LOLOL all night lol.

Jumin Han: If you want to work for our company, you should take care of your GPA.

Yoosung: I'm still on the list?! +_+

Jumin Han: Yes.

707: Nice~ Can't believe u get to work straight after college lol. In this day and age!

Zen: Lame. It's nepotism.

Jumin Han: It's called recruitment actually.

Zen: It's giving a free pass instead of actually training the worker.

Jumin Han: Whatever. I couldn't care less what you say.

Zen: What's the difference between recruitment and nepotism?

707: Thought they r the same? O_O?

Jumin Han: It's nepotism if you recruit a person you know and they aren't of any help.

Yoosung: Oh...So you become a candidate for nepotism the same time you're recruited!

Zen: ...

707: Wait!

Yoosung: Why?

Zen: ?

707: Think someone entered the chat room;;

Jumin Han: Sora...?

Zen: Wtf. How did it get in here?

707: Hacker!

Yoosung: Hacker!? There's a hacker in ouer room! Sevnee do somethign!

Zen: Hey, typos. -_-;;

707: Wait a sec. I'm searching.

Jumin Han: Who are you? Reveal yourself. Hey, Assistant Kang

Jaehee Kang: Yes I am here.

Zen: You were so quiet I thought you went somewhere.

Jaehee Kang: Nothing was out of the ordinary so I was just watching. But I see something has just happened.

Yoosung: omg

Jumin Han: Why is a stranger in our chatroom?

Jaehee Kang: No one can enter this chatroom without installing the private app we use...It seems someone has downloaded the RFA Messenger.

Yoosung: I thought Seven only let us download it?

Zen: Maybe someone downloaded the app on two phones?

707: Maybe?

Jumin Han: Who downloaded it twice?

Yoosung: Not me!

Sora: You know, those are some rather crude and prejudice things to say about me.

Yoosung: Gahhhh it's talking!?

Sora: No, I'm just an automated robot created by 707 in order to prank all of the RFA.

Zen: So, it's not two smartphones. 707, really?

707: It wasn't me!

Jumin Han: Who are you?

Yoosung: Find out who it is!

Jaehee Kang: How did you find out about this place? Where did you download the application?

707: Oh...^ ^; Wait. Just found something. This is weird.

Zen: What is it. Hurry and tell me.

Sora: Is it that I'm in an apartment that belongs to a dead member of your organization that I shouldn't have access to?

707: Yes, the IP I'm getting from you...It's from Rika's apartment.

Yoosung: Rika's apartment?

Jumin Han: Where was it?

Jaehee Kang: The location is not revealed. I know it to be classified.

707: Anyway, someone must have broken into her apt. If talked just not, so it must be a person ^ ^;

Sora: Didn't I just say that I was a robot? Besides, I kept telling myself that I shouldn't do this for it would be breaking and entering. Why don't I listen to my conscious anymore? Wait...is it even alive under all the Internet?

Yoosung: So...did they...Sora...hack the program Seven?

707: Yep

Sora: One moment, please. I don't know a single piece of shit on hacking. Excuse my crude language, but I graduated from college with a literature degree, not a fucking technology thingy degree.

Yoosung: It doesn't matter, who are you?! How did you get into Rika's apartment? How did you get this app?! Gah~ So scared right now...

Sora: Chill the fuck down man.

Yoosung: How could I even do that? I thought the apartment has the passworh lobk?

Zen: Typo

Jaehee Kang: I assume it was a break in. Username "Sora", I recommend that you confess.

Zen: Jaehee, would you voluntarily confess to everything if it were you?

Sora: Oh my god, the first truthful and sensible thing I heard tonight

Jaehee Kang: No. But it is good to ask first.

Sora: Thank you for at least asking first.

707: Lolol

Jumin Han: Quit shitting around. Sora...Who are you? Reveal yourself, stranger. If you do not reveal yourself, you will pay.

Zen: Stranger you will pay? Lmfao omg~ *so scary*~ It might be a girl.

707: That's sexist lol. U should watch what u say now that ur a famous actor.

Zen: I'm not famous;; just a bit recognizable.

Sora: Nope, don't recognize ya

Yoosung: Seriously?! You haven't seen the number of youtube hits?

Zen: Dude. Stawp;;

Sora: Don't think so.

707: lolol

Jaehee Kang: That video is still excellent no matter how many times I watch it.

Yoosung: Zen, when do you start your next piece?

Sora: Strangely, it feels we've wandered off topic

Zen: ;;Don't know. It's up to the director.

Yoosung: He's a celebrity lol! I'm gonna tell everyone at school.

Jumin Han: Hey. Don't get distracted.

Sora: I think right now, he's being the most sensible. Honestly, a random stranger appears in your private messenger and you go on to talk about popularity?

707: Lol

Yoosung: Oh, right. Username Sora...

Jaehee Kang: ...An abrupt stranger.

707: My hands r shaking as I hack.

Sora: Hey, that would be a good TV show set up. Username Sora...An abrupt stranger in a private messenger...stay tuned to find out how they deal to exterminate the pest.

Jumin Han: Back on task. Who are you? Reveal yourself right now.

Yoosung: Yees! Who are u?!

Zen: Use proper english, please.

Sora: Don't forget to capitalize English, please.

707: If it doesn't say anything, I'll hack in and find out

Zen: ...Maybe...one of my fans?!

Jumin Han: Zen!

Sora: I am Sora, no surname, just Sora, 27-year-old author. What about you guys and girl?

707: Lol. I thought it was a computer talking.

Zen: Seems more normal than I thought.

Yoosung: What were you thinking?

Zen: ...Nothing~ Nothing.

Sora: It was totally perverted, wasn't it?

Yoosung: Should we...introduce ourselves?

Jumin Han: Are you serious?

Jaehee: I think it is a bit too early for that.

Sora: Hey, it could also count as a bit too late seeing as I know your names (except 707 cause I doubt that's his real name) and have some insight to some of your jobs.

Zen: True, well then. Hi. I'm Zen (24 yrs old). Musical actor...Don't look me up on the internet. It's embarrassing.

Sora: One moment

Sora closed out the messenger and opened up a web browser. He typed in 'Musical Artist Zen' and quickly found results. He whistled lowly at the accomplishments before returning to the messenger.

Sora: Yoosung was right. You are gaining popularity. Strange, usually you'd see a ship around this time then.

Zen: A ship?

Sora: Nothing~

Yoosung: Zen, you're so brave!

Sora: More of outgoing and confident I think

Jumin: True, guess he just wanted to show himself off

Sora: I second that notion

Zen: No way~! Here, a photo of me

Yoosung: Omg...a photo too

Jaehee: 3 My eyes have been cleansed. 3 Wait, I can't be like this...

Sora: I see where the narcissism comes though...Have to admit, nice features. Sharp jaw line, nice hands, love the eyes.

Jumin Han: I see that he has zero interest in his privacy.

707: Lolol. My nickname's 707. Real name is a secret. Fyi, Zen's real name is Hyun Ryu.

Zen: Your name's a secret but not mind?;

707: U don't care anyways lol.

Sora: It's how life works. Keep me safe, throw the rest to the lions. Hm...I could tell you my pen name...nah!

Jaehee Kang: 707 does have the strangest name so I understand the secrecy.

707: The name's too holy to be spread around! I'm gonna pray after I finish hacking.

Zen: ...Pray, yeah right;;

Sora: Hey, I can definitely see where you're coming from. My stories aren't so innocent and I still pray that my seat in Hell won't be the worst seat in hell. Thankfully, many of my readers will be seated beside me.

707: Lol. Just remember me as the 22 yr old young hacker lol. Where I live is also a secret.

Zen: So many secrets;;

Sora: It just adds the aura, right~?

Yoosung: I'm Yoosung Kim! I'm a college student...21 yrs. old

Sora: So far, I've been the oldest of the group.

Jumin Han: I don't why everybody's introducing themselves. You don't even know who that person is.

Yoosung. Here, I'll be brave too!

707: So warm and fuzzy here

Sora: Mmm, I wish I had my teddy with me here...So warm and fuzzy

Zen: Lol, seriously? Well, there's one fo Sora's secrets put on the table

Sora: Not really a secret, my blog talks about ti

Zen: Really? It seems someone here is bolder than I am. Seven, don't you have any selfies to show?

707: Nothing recent. Oh and also! Jumin's the heir of a pretty famous corporation and Jaehee is his assistant. 27 and 26 yrs. old respectively.

Sora: Hmm, so Jumin and I are the oldest here.

707: You have a better sense of who we are now, Sora?

Sora: Yep...I should write some of these down, they'd be great character layouts. One moment.

Sora has left the chat room.

Sora looked around the room in search of a notebook and pen. He quickly found them and wrote down the new info as well as the images provided by the selfies. He quickly brewed up a story idea and let out a laugh. "Now I can satisfy my editor with my deadline!"

He called up his editor, Vanderwood, and recited the good news.

"I expect the first five chapters done by Saturday" Vanderwood stated before hanging up.

"Eh?" Sora began. "EEHH? Friday? That's in two days! Vanderwood, you slave driver!" He sighed and returned to the messenger.

Jumin Han: Why did you say that...?

707: Doubted you'd do it urself.

Jumin Han: Stop shitty around.

Sora has entered the chat room.

Sora: T_T My editor is so cruel. Five chapters due by Saturday T_T

707: Oh, fyi, Jumin has the cutest cat.

Jumin Han: are we talking about Elizabeth the 3rd to a stranger?

707: The cat's name is Elizabeth the 3rd. Oh. U already said lol.

Yoosung: That info's a bit useless...We're not even close with this Sora person yet lol

Sora: NO! It gives me the greatest insight to Jumin's character and how I can reproduce that in my story! Thank the lords for 707! One moment again!

He quickly scrawled out a few words and ideas on Jumin's page before returning to the chat room.

Jumin Han: Can't believe he showed a photo of Elizabeth the 3rd to a stranger...Idiot. I know you came to my house the other day and harassed her. It's all on CCTV.

707: My precious privacy!

Sora: Oh, so now it's precious

Zen: Yeah, since you care so much about privacy.

Yoosung: CCTV screenshots omg

Jumin Han: And Yoosung. Is my Elizabeth the 3rd useless?

Yoosung: ?!

Sora: No companion is useless whether they are a cat, dog, or fish!

707: That was so funn~~ I want to see the cat again~

Jumin Han: No.

Zen: Stop talking about cats. Giving me goosebumps.

Jaehee Kang: I suggest that we take care of this stranger first. Could it be that we have a security breach?

Zen: True. Sora, how did you get here?


	2. Unknown Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh, just a continuation of what happens on Day 1 of the game.

Sora looked around the room and then down at his phone again. 10:30 stood prominently in the corner of the phone. He sighed and grabbed his car keys, heading out of the apartment. He looked through the messages he missed while being distracted and quickly responded when asked.

Zen: Where the hell is the apartment?

Sora: By chance, I ended up chatting with a person called 'Unknown'. Happen to ring a bell? Apparently, he found a lost phone, wanted to return it, and it led to me being stupidly charitable and going to the address on the phone in hopes of finding the owner.

He scrolled through some of the messages and then answered once more.

707: Hey, Sora. So he told you the password for the door lock?

Sora: Yes.

Jumin: I see.

Some more texts. Oops, it seemed he missed some vital information.

Sora: Who's V?

Zen: V is...like our boss.

707: The evil mastermind.

Jumin Han: ...or not. He's the person who has control over this chat room and the organization we're in...

'Alright, V is basically the big boss,' Sora thought.

Putting his phone on the steering wheel, he activated the GPS and looked for the closest fast food restaurant. He sighed and quickly ordered something that sounded appetizing (a double cheeseburger with a medium coke and chicken nuggets). He sat on the table and opened up the messenger, grabbing one of his cheeseburgers to munch on while looking at the texts.

707: 'scutelol

Yoosung: You did a background check on her!? Wait, he? So Sora is definitely a guy?

Sora: Uh...yeah? What made you think I was a girl?

707:thenwhydoyouplaythisgame

Yoosung: ?!

Sora: They're inspirational ideas for my stories.

Zen: Are you a boy or a girl?

Sora: Well, hello Professor Zen Oak, I am indeed a birl or goy.

707: youdidntreadsweetfanatasyforladies?

Sora: Psh, I've got enough experience of that through my own adventures and my stories. Even then *shudder*, my editor is strict on this and made sure to completely...educate me on women...and men.

Yoosung: I heard that's just the company's marketing scheme; Birl or goy? Girl or boy?

707: Boy

Jaehee: Let's just say he is a boy

Sora: Ahem, the correct term would be man, I am older

Zen: Ah, a guy

Jumin Han: What? Is it really a boy?

Sora: Ah, yeah? Let me check *checking, checking, checking* yeah, definitely a boy

707: Ya

Sora laughed aloud, finishing his first cheeseburger and heading towards the chicken nuggets. He took three in hand and munched on them before taking a sip of Coco Cola. He stuffed his mouth with another chicken nugget and grabbed his second cheeseburger.

_V has entered the chat room._

Zen: Show me a photo

707: Nope~ How dare you try to violate someone's privacy like that.

Jumin: ?

Zen: Is that Sora?!

Yoosung: omg I thought we were respecting his privacy?

Jaehee Kang: ;;;; Seriously? Didn't we just establish Yozora was male? That is a photo of me.

Yoosung: Oh right! Sorry, I was too excited;;

Zen: So...Sorry for not recognizing you; ;

Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han, you can't recognize me either?

707: Lol. Can't believe he doesn't even recognize his own assistant.

Jumin Han: ...

Sora: Hahaha! Here. Don't mind the clothes, I was doing a signing that day and was cosplaying one of my characters in one of my books.

Yoosung: Wow! Not what I expected.

Jumin Han: ...Now, what are we going to do?

707: V's coming here soon. He just hung up.

V: I'm already logged in.

707: Oh, V! You're here ^ _ ^

Zen: Finally he's here.

Sora: I saw his name log in a while ago. You are all kind of...oblivious, aren't you?

V: Yeah, I guess I'm the last one to know about this.

Jumin Han: Oh well.

V: How is everyone? Jaehee, you've been well?

Jaehee: Yes. It's been a long time, V.

Yoosung: Hey V

V: Hey.

V: Well, I heard about the situation. Yozora is currently in Rika's apartment with info from a stranger and logged into this chat room.

707: I told him everything through the phone.

Jumin Han: Who disclosed the password for Rika's apartment?

V: Well. No one knew the password. I don't even know.

Yoosung: ...Thought V knew. She never invited me to her apartment.

Jumin Han: It's the same for everyone else. No one's been there before.

Yoosung: Tell us the address. I'll go there...I want to check who Sora is myself. Seven, you know right? You traced the IP just now.

707: Uhm. Sorry but...I can't tell you that.

Yoosung: ? I'm her surviving family

Zen: Maybe because you're just her cousin?

707: Not even her immediate family can go. And the apartment doesn't belong to Rika

Yoosung: Then who?

V: Me.

Yoosung: You don't even know the password!

V: I just respected her privacy.

Yoosung: ...Were you really in a relationship with her?

Jumin Han: I can't believe you never knew the password.

V: I've never even been there. I just know where it is. Anyways, the apartment is in my name. Rika usually worked there. There are a lot of documents in there that must not be damaged. I can't reveal the address because all the classified information about this organization is stored there, plus other sensitive materials.

Jumin Han: I didn't know the place contained sensitive material.

Yoosung: You don't trust us enough to let us go, right?

Sora decided to ignore a part of this. He may be charitable, but it did not mean he wanted to be in the middle of what he could see to be a terrible misunderstanding and hatred. He finished his cheeseburger and ate the remaining chicken nuggets. He took his drink, opened the cap, and chewed on some ice (a bad habit of his). He walked back to his car and drove back to his house.

Once reaching home, he checked the messenger and saw that V had just finished speaking and was requesting him for something. He skimmed the previous texts and answered.

V: Only Luciel and I know the address. I repeat, since the information must be protected, please do not attempt to find the apartment. do not ask Sora about it and Sora, please do not reveal the address.

Sora: Luciel?

Zen: That's 707's real name. 'Luciel Choi'

Jaehee Kang: lol

Yoosung: omg Jaehee just said lol

Jumin Han: I think it's his baptismal name?

707: I'm going to go pray for a moment~.

Yoosung: What do we about her apartment? Can Sora stay there?

Sora stretched languidly and yawned, tiredness from the day overtaking him, but the adrenaline of the day keeping him up. He walked to his drawer and took out a pair of low riding, black sweats. He grabbed a towel and headed into the shower.

He came out with a towel around his neck and hooded over his hair while reading through the messages. He took in each piece of information and stored it away for another time. He tilted his head at Zen's recent message.

Zen: Jumin, you jerk, how could you be so harsh on Yoosung?

Sora: Well, it seems that this conversation has had a few bumps amongst the road. One question...who exactly was Rika, what did she do?

Zen: Can we tell him?

Jaehee Kang; Wait... I understand...that everyone values V's opinion. But...This chat room is strictly prohibited to strangers. If I may so so, I think that we must verify what Sora has said. For all we know, Sora could have made up that 'Unknown' person.

707: I feel like Jaehee's glasses are glinting right now.

Jaehee Kang: ?

V: Thank you for your opinion, Jaehee. But right now, I would appreciate it if you could trust me. If Sora is not to be trusted, we can deal with it then.

Jumin Han: Hmm. I don't agree with you...but I'll follow your decision.

Jaehee Kang: If that is what Mr. Han thinks, then I will accede as well.

707: Now then~

Sora: Please explain

Zen: Okay. Rika is...V's old girlfriend and the person who created this chat room.

Yoosung: Rika hosted parties regularly for a good cause. She organized a group called RFA to plan the party and manage participants.

Sora: Explain more about the good cause.

707: She hosted a fundraiser to help those in need and introduced the guests to one another to arrange business deals. Rika founded the organization called RFA four years ago and hosted two parties until so far. The six of us knew her personally joined the organization and helped her host the parties.

Yoosung: She was an amazing person...She always sparkled.

Zen: And Rika...is no longer here with us...She passed away a year and a half ago

Yoosung: ...

707: Sora has to know this anyways...

Zen: Anyways, we still haven't gotten over that yet so please just keep it to yourself...Sora

Jumin Han: I still can't believe...that Rika knew she'd pass away and planned all this. But I'll just consider it true for now since V thinks so.

Yoosung: I can't imagine...someone else taking over what Rika did.

Zen: But if we continue on like this, there's no need for the part or our organization to continue.

Jumin Han: We don't even know who he is thought.

Zen: Just the fact that he's in this chat room makes me trust her a bit though.

V: Everyone...I know that this is confusing. But...Maybe Sora was chosen by Rika. 707 will look into that person called 'Unknown'. So for now, please just believe in me and wait.

707: I guess ur busy right now. ur replies are really late.

V: Yeah, I think...I have to leave right now. Yozora, it is best not to touch anything in the apartment. It won't be good if the alarm rings. Everything that you have to do...will be linked with this app installed on your phone.

Sora: Well, perhaps not everything seeing as I need my computer for my novels and I'm currently at home right now. Anyways, expand on what this app does.

707: This app program is not just a simple messenger. All the party related emails in Rika's computer will be transferred to this app. U'll be able to automatically receive the guests' information as well and send personal messages to other members.

V: Then there's no need for Sora to touch Rika's old things.

Jaehee Kang: All Sora has to do is use the app.

Sora: ...That's awfully easy for what you seem to make out to be very important.

707: I put in all those features so that Rika could work more comfortably. Glad there's a use for them lol

Zen: Hey, messenger doesn't have any email checking thing?

Yoosung: Mine neither...Can't my messenger tell me if my LOL friends are logged in?

707: omg

Jaehee: - _-

V: I'm sorry...But I have to leave

707: Okay. See u later, V

V: Jumin

Jumin Han: ?

V: Please take care of things for me.

Jumin Han: ...Alright

_V has left the chat room._

7707: ...V's gone.

Zen: Yup. What's he so busy with?

Jumin Han: None of you business

707: Anyways, let's do what V said. Sora, u can log into this chat room from time to time, right? Please log in at times and do what Rika did. All u have to do is use the features in this app. Most of it is just checking emails. Most of the emails will be about people who want to attend the party

Zen: Yup. And come chat with regularly

Jumin Hand: Why doesn't everyone stop talking and Assistant Kang summarize everything for him. And invite him to the organization.

Jaehee Kang: Alright. RFA is an organization Rika created so that anyone can freely make donations regardless of class or nationality. At the time, she hosted quite large parties once every two years, and they were very successful.

Zen: Those were busy days. I thought people were going to trample me.

Sora: Lol

Jaehee: This chatroom was used to discuss plans for the party

707: i created this chatroom lol.

Yoosung: Everyone knows that already...

Jaehee: Because this chatroom contained a lot of information that cannot be publicly released the app was distributed in secret only to RFA members. But ever since Rika passed away, we have not hosted a single party.

Jumin Han: Yeah...not a single one. WE wanted to, but without Rika, we couldn't proceed.

Jaehee Kang: ...And this chatroom became a place for us to talk about personal matters.

707: We check that everyone's alive with this chatroom and literally just chat.

Yoosung: We shared our memories of Rika too

Jaehee Kang: ...Sora I think you were led to that place without any explanation. If V is right, it seems that someone sent you there to fulfill Rika's position. Considering that you knowing about the existence of that place as satisfies the conditions for joining the organization, following V's orders...

Jumin Han: Fyi, currently there are six members, Me, V, Zen, 707, Yoosung, and Assistant Kang. Everyone in the chatroom.

Zen: If Sora joins, it will be seven.

Yoosung: Is he...really becoming a new member?

Sora: What? You don't want me here?

Yoosung: No! It's just...so sudden

Jumin Han: We haven't heard your answer yet. Sora. All we are trying to do is host parties, raise funds, gather people... and things like that. Our organization has done a lot of so far...You will never regret joining.

Yoosung: I thought Jumin was against him. Why the sudden change?

Jumin Han: I am only following V's decision.

Zen: If you join the organization, we'll be able to talk more. Not every day we meet a young author. Do you happen to have a younger sister?

707: He does.

Zen: Send a photo

707: No.

Zen: Damn.

Jumin Han: Men will be men.

Zen: And you're not a man?

707: I heard somewhere that Jumin's gay.

Zen: Omg...Go away. You scare me.

Sora: Zen, do you really hate gays? Fyi, I'm bi, just to tell you. Plus, many of my stories featured gay couples.

Zen: I don't mind gays. It's just...Jumin being gay...I can't imagine him with anyone.

Jumin: Not even worth responding to that.

Yoosung: But Zen, you have really low standards. You still care for looks?

Jaehee Kang: Famous people must not act that way

Zen: Gosh~ I'm not famous~

Jumin Han: Everyone stop messing around. I was talking?

Jaehee Kang: I apologize.

Jumin Han: Sora, will you join RFA?

Sora: Alright, it looks fun, so I'll give it a go. Plus, this is helping me a lot with story ideas and work.

Yoosung: That's a fast decision...

Jumin Han: Ha. I like it.

Jaehee Kang; I wonder if you have thought this through.

Zen: Welcome, Sora. Oi, Seven. Register his info asap.

707: Ya. I have to register him before he changes his mind.

Yoosung: even the processing is fast...Sora must be a positive person, seeing that he made his decision so fast...

Jaehee Kang: He may not be a careful person.

Jumin Han: Assistant Kang, is there something you do not like about him?

Yoosung: Hey~ Jaehee, don't be like that.

Jaehee Kang: It is not that.

Yoosung: ...I was kind of hoping Sora was a girl. It's a hopeless sausage fest lol. Sora! If you have any questions, I can answer them. Ask anything you need. No need to worry about anything ^ ^

Sora: What's the length, size, and girth of your penis? I need for the character I'm going to star your character in as the uke for BL Public Adventure.

Yoosung: What?!

Sora: Hahaha! Lol. I'm joking. You did say any question.

Yoosung: Oh thank god. That is private information!

707: Good. I've registered him as a member! Oh. We don't really need ur signature.

Yoosung: You're going to collect all the info so he can't run away, right?

707: ^ ^...Since it's a verbal contract.

Zen: ...Don't collect anything without Sora's permission.

707: Ya

Sora: It's not like I don't already get that from my fans. Ever since I announced I was bi, they've been non-stop with writing fanfics of me with one of my characters or other authors.

707: I'm gonna leave for a sec. Need to check sth.

Zen: Background check on Sora?

Sora: What did I just say?

707: Nah~ It's work. I have to make a living somehow.

Yoosung: Stop it. You get paid enough.

707: How do u know how much I get paid?

Yoosung: I saw your new car on fb...

707: Oh lol. Did you like the photo?

Yoosung: Yup

707: Good job lol. I'm gonna peace out.

Jaehee Kang: Well since he has joined, I think everyone can leave if they need to.

Zen: Yeah?

Jumin Han: Hmm. Let me check my schedule...

Yoosung: Okay.

707: Anyways, welcome Sora.

Yoosung: Welcome! Good luck to us.

Zen: Glad you joined, Sora ^ ^

Jumin Han: We'll see how you do.

Jaehee Kang: For now, I looked forward to working with you.

_Jumin Han has left the chat room._

Zen: Oh...By the way. I had a good dream last night. I think I say you there...Or not. Bye~!

_Zen has left the chat room._

_707 has left the chat room._

_Jaehee Kang has left the chat room._

_Yoosung has left the chat room._

Sora: Yeah, RFA will definitely be plenty of fun. ^ o ^

_Sora has left the chat room._

Sora yawned and plopped down on the bed. He stared at his phone which notified him on four new texts he received. He sighed, reaching out to the phone. However, before he could even open the first text, he fell asleep.


	3. BDSM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some hilarity in the chat and BDSM (Not much, just . . . you'll see)

Sora groaned as he rolled in his bed away from the sunlight. He sighed and got up. He grabbed his phone and headed to the bathroom, checking through the messages.

_Zen: Sora, it's me, Zen. I'm sure this text is surprising. We can send each other texts through this app._

_Sora: Mmm. Sorry, didn't reply til now. Morning. Hope we talk often and personal :)._

_Zen: Yeah, look forward to it._

_Yoosung: Sora! It's me, Yoosung. So nice to meet you~! I can't believe we have another member...Someone can finally do what Rika did...This must be fate, right?_

_Sora: Good marrow. I'll try my best to make sure fate wasn't_ wrong ; _P_

_Yoosung: Yup! I looked forward to getting to know you!_

_Sora looked at the last two texts and his eyes widened. 707 and Unknown. He immediately went to Unknown's text._

_Unknown: It'll be really fun from now on. Enjoy your time with everyone. I'll go get you soon._

_Sora: Who the hell are you and how did you access this app?!_

_707: Sora, it's me Seven. Tell me if you know anything more about the hacker. I report things to V. Welcome to RFA~*_

_Sora: Well, morning Seven. Just woke up, sorry for the late reply. It seems that 'Unknown' has more access to this app than we thought. He sent me a text_ midway _through our chat last night._

_707: Looks like I'll have to look through the firewalls again. Thanks for the notification Sora._

_Sora: No prob._

Sighing, Sora set his phone down on the sink and took his toothbrush. He stared at his reflection with lazy eyes. Fiery red/orange hair, misty green eyes, lean build. He grabbed his toothbrush and lazily began brushing his teeth, logging into the chat room while doing so.

_Sora has entered the chat room._

Sora: Hello?

Zen: Good seeing you~!

Sora: You haven't left for work yet?

Zen: I don't have a set work time. Why hasn't the Director dude left for work yet?

Jumin Han: I was just about to go out. Welcome, Sora. What are you doing at this hour Sora?

Sora: Now that the sun has risen, my body and mind cannot sleep.

Zen: You can't even sleep in?

Sora: *sigh* I am terrible at staying up any later than 12 AM and waking up any later than 10 AM.

Jumin Han: I've kept myself in check since a long time ago. Excess emotions such as these are needless luxuries.

Zen: Such a robot. whd

Jumin Han: I'll take that as a compliment. Emotions only interfere with business.

Zen: You're the creepy one who sucks up to everyone to make them sign contracts. That's what Jaehee said before.

Jumin Han: What's wrong with that?

Sora: Yeah, what's wrong with that? I do that all the time with my publishing contracts. Honestly, it works like a charm and I reaped so many benefits from all the loopholes in the contracts! Ah~ it's such a rush of power. Jumin, you are a natural born businessman.

Jumin: Thank you for recognizing my talent, Sora.

Zen: If that's what doing business is, then I never want to do it.

Jumin Han: You won't even get the chance to do it.

Sora: Ouch, burn~.

Zen: Hmph!

Jumin Han: Anyways, cats are the best pet, so Sora, you should look into it. Elizabeth the 3rd is the only one who sees me off to work. She's the only one I need.

Zen: What are you talking about;; You make all of your maids see you off.

Jumin Han: What I mean is...Elizabeth the 3rd is the only one who sees me off with a loving soul.

Zen: Loving soul lol

Sora: Yes, the pleasure of owning a pet is truly underrated by others. I feel the same with my Belinda.

Zen: Oh~? You have a pet too? What kind?

Sora: She's a beautiful Albino Burmese Python, 8 ft. long, and just has the most beautiful voice. Just the way she slithers up my leg and then winds herself around my neck and arms. She's such a shy and docile creature. Ah~, sadly, I had to have one of my friends who work at the zoo care for her for a while. I need a larger tank. perhaps I should just turn an entire room into Belinda's tank? It would be a good idea.

Zen: O . O

Jumin Han: ...

Sora: Sorry, got a bit carried away.

Zen: You own a 8 ft. long snake?!

Sora: Yes, I received her...two years back I believe? I was travelling in the US in Florida for an interview and found her dumped in an alleyway. She just looked so weak and young, I just had to take her with me. I ended up keeping her and raising her as one of my own.

Jumin Han: You are well connected for an author. What is your pen name?

Sora: Teehee~, sorry, but I'd like to stay anonymous. I'm not Zen who enjoys the fame.

Zen: Hey! I resent that!

Jumin Han: No matter how true it is

Sora: *Wisely nods*

Zen: You two are ganging up on me now! Well, what about you Jumin, the heir to a famous corporation?

Jumin Han: Yes, but I do not relish the fame. I manipulate it.

Sora: Ah, Jumin, I can tell we're going to be wonderful partners.

Zen: Oh yeah, I forgot. You don't treat your employees with a loving soul like you do with your fur ball. If you did, they'd polish your shoes and lay out a red carpet.

Jumin Han: It's a waste giving yourself to people you've employed. It's a business relationship. Money should be all there is to it.

Zen: Well. That depends on the person. What do you think, Sora?

Sora: You both have a point. While it is important to ensure that a relationship between partners maintains business, you also have to spread out and make closer connections, so that they will be readily available if needed. Plus, sharing compassion will enable a better reputation and closer partnerships.

Jumin Han: Hm...that is true.

Zen: How is it that you find a compromise between two varying topics?

Sora: I'm a natural, that's all. Honestly, it's just logical, though I guess not everyone sees my logic the same. Scientists do say that every person has a different sense of reality, though closely related, we still do not see and think the same. Hm...perhaps since everyone thinks the same as you two, I am on the other side of the spectrum for reality.

Zen: Doesn't that make you insane?

Sora: Yes.

Jumin Han: Would you mind if I asked you to join my Corporate Board? You would make our meetings much more entertaining and easier.

Sora: Nope :P. I'm devoted to my writing!

Zen: Do you feel you get enough out of that though? There are a lot of people who don't work as much as they get paid. If their bosses give them the look, they have to work more than what was agreed...

Jumin Han: My company doesn't have anything like that.

Zen: I think that whenever you do...human emotions are always involved.

Jumin Han: A true pro never involves emotions with work

Sora: Eh, not exactly true. Stress, depression, happiness, love...they all interfere with work. Heck, just feeling unmotivated distracts your work...and I have to go through all of this because of my stupid editor Vanderwood!

Zen: Yeah!

Jumin Han: You can think that way since your jobs involve emotional conflicts.

Sora: Not true, businessmen are the same.

Sora: Ahem, for example, I am associated with Akashi Enterprises. When the CEO first began, he was manipulative, faking emotions and has a pretty well-known reputation in sadism. However. once meeting his fiance, he changed for the better. He became more genuine and his ways changed.

Sora: In fact, they've just recently established joint with the Otori's. They've extended business out of Japan to China and Korea.

Zen: ...You know the CEO of Akashi Enterprises?!

Sora: Yeah, I went to middle school with him and his fiance.

Jumin Han: Teiko Middle School?

Sora: Yeah, it was also during that year I began writing.

Zen: You have once again come up with a compromise.

Sora: ;P

Zen: But, if you go back to the workers being like slaves, I've seen people online crying out that working in your company is like being a slave, but I may be wrong.

Jumin Han: They should be honored to be my slaves. They are probably tears of joy.

Sora: Haha, many people just enjoy trolling and whining on the Internet, so pay no mind to it. Besides, they may as well be tears of joy if they take the time to whine about it online and not do anything in reality.

Jumin Han: Right? It's probably more so for people working close to me. Since I directly...give directions and control them.

Zen: ...That must be hell.

Sora: No, Zen. it is called sadism and masochism. You know...BDSM?

Jumin Han: What?

Zen: ...Seriously?

Sora: Hahaha! Oh god, I'm going to have a lot of fun with this one. I'll tell you what BDSM is Jumin.

Jumin Han: What is it?

Zen: Don't you dare Sora! Why are we even talking about this in the chat room. You know everyone will be able to read this later.

Sora: Yep, that's the fun of it! Hm...fine~ I'll spare Jumin

Jumin Han: I'm still curious

Sora: I'll tell you another time :)

Zen: I am so confused on whether I should be aroused, embarrassed, or just angry.

Jumin Han: I don't care what other people think. Elizabeth the 3rd's life is all I need.

Zen: I bet you sleep while hugging the cat. I can't even begin to imagine all the fur on your bed.

Sora: I do that with Belinda.

Zen: Sora...no...that's just a whole different level

Jumin Han: ...Did you just imagine my bed?

Zen: Get lost.

Sora: Hm...I did. Along with some chocolate and some BDSM. Mmm.

Zen: Sora, censor, censor! Seven! We need you! Sora's gone crazy!

Jumin Han: Ha. If you had a pet, you'd understand. You'll never be able to I guess. You are missing out on a big joy in life.

Zen: Don't care. I have plenty of other joys.

Sora: Oh, my brain is taking this to a whole new view.

Zen: Sora...Stop...Oh my god, why isn't there a censor? I'm just going to leave now to enjoy reading my fan letters and practicing my lines. Bye.

Sora: Goodbye Zen, make sure you keep thoughts of us and BDSM.

Zen: Sora, censor!

Jumin Han: I'm leaving first. Adios...

_Jumin Han has left the chat room._

Zen: What's with that old man...;;

Sora: An innocent man who needs to be taught some new tricks.

Zen: Sora...I feel that RFA is going to be a whole lot more chaotic. Let's talk again soon and hopefully not mention BDSM.

_Zen has left the chat room._

_Sora has left the chat room._

Sora laughed aloud. He exited the bathroom, having just finished combing his messy locks, and opened up his laptop. He quickly signed into his account and grabbed the pair of reading glasses in the drawer beside his bed. He slipped them on and began working on his new manuscript.

Of course...it focused on the males of RFA (all put under new names and similar appearances). He was planning on making a collection of short stories with the characters who own a pub. They would have different interactions with different characters which would create a short story. Of course there were going to be some not-so-innocent events in the book. His eyes glinted with mischief.

He paused mid-chapter when his phone buzzed. He stopped his frenzy typing and grabbed his phone. 'Hm, a text from Jumin and a text from Zen. Must have been after the earlier chat.'

_Zen: I went outside and people kept shrieking at me. I'm a walking ticking time bomb...A threatening presence to women's hearts...Have you met someone...who makes your heart race?_

_Sora: I think you could affect men too...but that's just my opinion. To your question...I have met someone who made my heart race. He was wonderful. However, I can say that Jumin's catching my eye more and more._

_Zen: Sora, I think you had a typo...Shouldn't you have said Zen instead of_ Jumin. _But 'J' and 'Z' aren't beside each other on the keyboard... they're far apart actually...Jumin told you to do that, right? Right?_

_Sora: Of course not. I can say you are quite...appetizing as well. Would you like me to expand?_

_Zen: I'm okay o/./o_

_Jumin: Slim waist, beautiful fur...Cats are the best animals. Don't you think?_

_Sora: I could argue, but cats are beautiful animals._ I _can think of someone right now just as beautiful and similar to a cat._

_Jumin: Who?_

_Sora: Hm...someone close by._

_Jumin: Zen?_

_Sora: Haha, goodness, no. Zen is more of a dog - proud, outgoing, and beautiful. I was thinking more of you Jumin._

_Jumin: Me?_

_Sora: Yes. You remind me of a cat._

_Jumin: Thank you, that is the highest compliment for me._

_Sora: You're welcome._

Sora laughed before returning to his manuscript. An hour later, he was finished with his first five chapters and was beginning to crave some chocolate. He headed to his kitchen and scoured the shelves.

"Hm...nope...nope...nope...no-YES!" Sora shouted as he found the drawer he was looking for. He took out several packets filled with two packets of hot chocolate. He began to boil some water while enjoying a chocolate bar. He hummed as he turned on his phone and went to the chat room.

_Sora has entered the chat room._

Sora: Hello Seven, Jumin.

707: Wow! Isn't it the infamous Sora! Welcome~!

Jumin Han: The man of the evening. My driver isn't here yet. Thanks to that, I can't go to work.

707: lol take the subway.

Jumin Han: I don't know where that is. And I don't have cash.

707: Knew it lol.

Sora: I could offer you a ride if you want.

Jumin Han: Really? You're going to offer a random stranger you've barely known for a day a ride?

Sora: Well, it wasn't like I was expecting you to accept it either.

Jumin Han: ...Well, who knows when my driver will arrive. Alright, here my address.

Sora: Wow...was not expecting you to accept. Alright then. Guess we're heading out 707. Talk to ya later!

_Sora has left the chat room._

Sora was gaping in surprise at his phone. He decided to shrug it off and took out one of his portable mugs. He filled it with the warm water and put in the packets of hot chocolate. He grabbed it with his phone and keys and left to follow the address.

A few minutes later, he found himself gaping at the large building in awe. He drove into the drop off circle and saw Jumin standing there in his suit. 'Hm, looks even better in real life.' He drove to Jumin and opened the window. "Hello Jumin, nice to see you in reality."

Jumin moved his gaze from his watch to Sora and nodded. "I'm guessing you're Sora then."

"Correct," Sora grinned while Jumin climbed inside. "Directions?"

"Turn right after five blocks," Jumin said.

As Sora drove off, he peeked at his right to Jumin. His eyes wandered a bit as he hummed. He lowered his hand and took a drink from his hot chocolate.

"Do you need something?" Jumin asked.

"Nope, just looking," Sora responded. "You know, I didn't get to see Elizabeth the 3rd. What a shame, it would've been a pleasure to meet her."

Jumin smiled softly. "Elizabeth does that to people. Perhaps another time."

"Perhaps another time, you can come see my Belinda as well," Sora laughed.

"But, it's perhaps," Jumin repeated.

"Perhaps," echoed Sora.

A moment of comfortable silence passed before Jumin spoke up again. "You never explained to me what BDSM was. Take a right after three blocks."

Sora sputtered for a moment. "Well, that was out of the blue. Do you truly wish to know?"

"Yes," Jumin answered.

Sora looked at Jumin and say him looking straight at him. "If you're sure. BDSM is a sexual practice where one person is the Dominant and the other is the Submissive. The Dominant "punishes and rewards" the Submissive for their actions and the Submissive, if feeling uncomfortable, is able to stop under a certain call agreed between the two partners."

"That doesn't sound bad," Jumin stated.

"Oh~," Sora sang. "Would you like to try it?" Seeing his almost accepting expression, Sora's eyes widened. "Hm...remind me another time and maybe we could try."

Jumin nodded in acceptance. "We're here."

Sora whistled as he stared at the towering skyscraper. "Well, here you go Jumin." He winked. "Call me again if you ever need me."

"Very well," Jumin responded.


	4. A Little Touch Here and There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin and Sora grow closer and something stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for my lack of knowledge between Submissive and Dominants. I have never been involved in a relationship similar to one as Dom and Sub, however I'll try my best. Yes, I feel this is a bit cliche, but I feel like it suits Jumin quite well. Again, sorry if I'm getting the relationship between Dom and Sub wrong or incorrect in any way.

Sora sighed as he pulled his car into the empty parking space. He slowly exited his car and looked at the small park with a bridge ridge overlooking the city. He smiled and sat down on the swing nearby, slowly swinging back and forth. He opened up his chat and saw Yoosung and Seven online.

Yoosung: Seven, what are you up to?

707: Researching.

Sora: Well..are you searching for me?

707: Yep!

Yoosung: Are you doing a background chekck?!

Sora: Though, it's not really needed cause I told you about me anyway.

707: Haha, don't worry. Not a background chekck

Sora: Check, not chekck. I'm swinging right now and not even I'm typing that incorrectly.

Yoosung: It was a typo;

707: lol type slower

Yoosung: My phone touch screen is crap (T_T)

Sora: Sooooo, what did you find?

707: Penis length and number of lingerie you own?

Yoosung: OMG! How could you look into something like that!? How did yuo find out?

707: JK.

Sora: Eh, most of my fans already know about that. It's terrible how horrible I am when faced against my fans.

Yoosung: ...what?

Sora: Yeah, they wanted to know cause they were trying to figure out if I would be the uke or seme of the relationship. Turns out I'm usually the seme. Though, apparently, I can be the uke. I'm a seke.

707: ...

Yoosung: ...oh

Sora: Well, moving on. Seven, what were you truly digging up?

707: I'm looking for the person who sent you to Rika's apartment.

Sora: Oh, you mean Unknown

Yoosung: If you found out, will you tell everyone?

707: That depends on what V says, as always~

"I feel like I'm growing quite dependent on this chat room," Sora muttered, looking up from his screen. He shrugged and grabbed his laptop and keys. He found a nearby empty bench and smiled at the screaming children and calming breeze.

Once settled, he opened his laptop, ready to begin the next chapters for his editor.

_"I-I'm so sorry!" Tsuzuki stammered as he clasped his hands over his eyes, blocking his view of the two nearly-naked men who stared at him. "I-I'll just be l-leaving now!"_

_"Hm, just wait," Haru said as he disentangled himself from his lover and walked to Tsuzuki. He circled him while humming and nodded in approval. "Why don't you join us?"_

_"W-What?"_

"What in the world are you writing about Sora?" a voice interrupted, startling Sora.

Sora turned to meet bright orange eyes and silver locks slowly falling from the other's shoulders. He grinned and said, "Well, hello Zen. I was just continuing the chapter for the sequel of one of my series!"

"One of your BL?" Zen asked, taking a seat beside the man. He was dressed in a white t-shirt with a cream colored, wool cardigan and light blue jeans. Bandages poked out from the collar of his shirt and the sleeves of the cardigan.

Looking down, Sora also noticed he was wearing simple white slippers. "What's with the getup? A shoot?"

Zen laughed. "Close, we're actually filming. I'm on break right now though while they film the next scene."

"Cool," Sora smirked. "You look rather dashing."

"Aren't I always?" Zen winked. "God has made me simply beautiful, yet not all can look upon me! What cruelty he has bestowed humanity!"

"Hm, a cruelty indeed," Sora said as he teasingly ran a hand up to Zen's cheeks and around his neck. He pulled the standing Zen to lean downwards towards him. "But, then I will be the only one to see you, to hear you, to feel you. You would be mine and mine alone in our cage."

Zen's face darkened, mouth gaping.

"Peerrrfect~!" a different voice interrupted. "That was just perfect! Zen~ Why didn't you tell me about this handsome man?"

"W-What? Director-san?" Zen flushed. He turned away to look at his employer. "What do you mean?"

"He would be just perfect for the other main role!" the Director said, grinning. "The helpless, amnesiac man who has forgotten his lover who seeks to reconcile their relationship! The lover who slowly acts yet seems to slowly give up hope as the amnesiac seems to not remember their love! Ah, the burning flames of youth are alighting me!"

"Uh," Sora blinked, "Is he okay?"

"He's got some screws loose," Zen stated.

"You! What is your name?" the Director asked.

"Sora."

"Alright, Sora! Will you join our movie and become one of our leading roles?" the Director shouted.

Flustered, Zen yelled, "Wait, Director-san! What about the other guy who was supposed to come?"

"Ah, he canceled," the Director calmly said. "Now we have a replacement!"

"Sure," shrugged Sora. "Why not? It'll be fun and might give me new ideas."

* * *

At 6 PM promptly, they finished filming some of the first scenes of the movie.

"I can't believe you agreed," Zen sighed as he rested his palm against his forehead.

"Might as well," Sora responded. "Besides, this gives me time to hang out with you." He pulled out his phone to look at the texts across the messenger. He saw the only one he had was from Jumin.

Jumin: When would you like to meet to talk about the BDSM plans? My dinner is clear tonight.

Sora: Sure, we could meet tonight. Where would you like to eat?

Jumin: Hm, my apartment would be suitable. I will simply request of my chef to make dinner for two.

Sora: Alright Jumin. See you later then. I'll drive by in half an hour or so.

"I gotta get going Zen," stated Sora. "I've got some recent plans."

"Are you really going to go out with the acting?" Zen asked seriously. "If you give up half way, I'll never forgive you Sora."

"Don't worry," Sora said. He leaned forward and lightly gave a peck to the man's cheek. "Why would I give up the opportunity to kiss you and embrace you to another man?"

Zen stammered as his face reddened. Sora laughed as he waved and walked back to his car. He headed back to his apartment, quickly freshening up from the exhausting work of acting (he never knew it was so hard). It wasn't long before he was standing before Jumin who greeted him at the door.

"Hm, I almost thought you wouldn't come," Jumin hummed as they walked to the elevator.

"Why?" Sora inquired. "I'm the one who said I was going to teach you."

"Some people simply aren't truthful," Jumin replied as fiddled with his right sleeve. "I've had people be disappointing or simply be distrustful."

Sora smiled. "Well, you have nothing to worry about. If we go through with this, which it will require a contract of some sort, then one of our major clauses will be to be truthful to one another."

"There's a contract that goes with this?" Jumin asked.

Nodding, Sora began to explain. "For serious ones. I thought it may be good in this case since it may be your first and having some form of reassurance would be nice."

"Alright," Jumin said. The elevator dinged and he opened the door across from it. "Come in."

"Don't mind if I do," Sora said. He strolled inside and gaped. "Wow, what a beautiful view." He ran to the windows and gazed at the sight.

"I have my maids clean it frequently because of the sight," Jumin smiled as he walked next to Sora. A flash of white caught his attention and he scooped the feline into his arms. "Sora, this is Elizabeth the 3rd. Elizabeth, this is Sora."

"Hello," Sora greeted as he raised a hand.

Elizabeth stared at him with sky blue eyes and then put her paw into his palm, lightly moving her paw.

"Aren't you a clever little feline?" Sora cooed. He rose a hand to stroke the silky fur and chuckled upon hearing her purrs. "She's so beautiful."

Jumin nodded while joining the man in petting his cat. "I'm glad you agree with me." He gestured towards a separate entry and asked, "Shall we go to the dining room? My chef has prepared the food."

"Alright," Sora agreed as they walked. "Wow, this is a lot of food."

"I wasn't sure what you would like," Jumin responded, "so I simply asked my chef to prepare his own favorites. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all!" Sora protested. "I was just a bit overwhelmed. It all looks delicious though."

"Well, shall we begin dining and talking about our contract?"

Sora nodded and took a seat, Jumin taking the one across from him.

"So how does this all begin?" Jumin inquired as he cut through his steak.

"First, let me completely explain the relationship of BDSM, or more specifically in this case, between Dominant and Submissive," Sora began. "These relationships are usually romantic, to start."

"Romantic?" Jumin repeated, raising a brow.

"Yes, couple wise." Sora coughed. "Does this dissuade you?"

Jumin hummed. "Well, it's acceptable for now. I've never gone through a relationship, but starting one with a man sounds more approachable than one with a woman at the moment."

"Alright. Well, the role of the Submissive is to obey the Dominant and live comfortably, or at least pleasantly. They are to obey orders from their Dominant and, if disobeyed, will accept the punishment the Dominant deems suitable."

"This doesn't exactly sound beneficial to the Submissive," Jumin interrupted.

"Yes, let me finish, please. It sounds better for the Submissive once I reach the Dominant's role," Sora nodded. "The Dominant's role is the please the Submissive in any way they can, ensuring their comfort and safety. They are to never go farther than suitable and can be stopped upon the Submissive's word. Between the two is a shared safe word which will tell the Dominant or Submissive when they have gone too far."

"Hm, I can see the benefits now," Jumin said. He peered up at Sora who was calmly biting into his broccoli. "Between the two of us, who would be the Dominant and who would be the Submissive?"

"That will be up to you," Sora said. "This is your first, so I'll leave the decision up to you."

Jumin paused before a slow blush arose to his face, his fingers fiddling with his coat sleeve. "I'd...I'd like to try being the Submissive. I've never really had anyone try to control me before. It may be pleasant to finally be the one cared for instead of giving care."

Smiling gently, Sora nodded. "Alright. Our safe word? Perhaps something you wouldn't say on a daily basis to ignore confusion or misunderstandings?"

"Hm, nothing comes to mind," Jumin answered.

"How about," pondered Sora, "J-U-L Rule?"

"What does that mean?" Jumin asked. Sora grinned. "The Jumin Love Rule!"

Jumin reddened for a moment, flustered. "I-I guess it will work."

"Alright, why don't we get a contract set up?" Sora asked.

The other could only nod.

_It has been both consented with and agreed between Dominant (Sora) and Submissive (Jumin Han) to begin a Dom/Sub relationship. Upon these clauses and signatures, the contract shall be agreed._

_Clause 1: The Dominant (Sora) must do their utmost to please and provide the Submissive (Jumin Han)._

_Sub-clause: The Submissive (Jumin Han) is still able to please and provide for themselves, whether it is emotionally or physically. Approval from the Dominant (Sora) is not needed, however prior knowledge of so is._

_Clause 2: The Submissive (Jumin Han) must agree to punishment when breaking a Dominant's (Sora) rule._

_Sub-clause: Prior to punishment, the Dominant (Sora) must explain the reason for the punishment and work out a solution with Submissive (Jumin Han) to quell the problem._

_Clause 3: The Dominant (Sora) and Submissive (Jumin Han) must absolute trust in one another, never to hurt the other purposefully nor to lie or betray the other._

_Clause 4: The agreed upon by both Dominant (Sora) and Submissive (Jumin Han) is J-U-L Rule._

_Clause 5: If agreed between the Dominant (Sora) and Submissive (Jumin Han), it is possible for other Dominants and Submissives to join the contract._

"There isn't much more I can think of," Sora said as he looked over the contract. "Anything you'd like to add?"

Jumin shook his head. "Not that I can see. Then, do we just sign this?"

"Yep," Sora said. "It's fine if you want to start out slow."

Jumin nodded.

The two signed the contract and Sora smiled. "Alright, that's it."

"Would you be willing to stay the night?" Jumin blurted. "Just to...Just to introduce me to how this relationship will work."

Sora smiled and gestured Jumin to come towards him. With a confused look, Jumin obeyed. He yelped when he was suddenly pulled into the other's lap, a bright red adorning his cheeks. "I don't mind. We'll start off slow and move from there." The orange haired man grinned as he wrapped his arms around the man's waist. "We should prepare for bed though. It is quite late."

Jumin glanced at the clock and saw it was 10 PM. "I didn't notice how much time had passed."

"Time has a tendency to move faster than it seems," Sora chuckled. He released the corporate heir and lightly pushed him forward. "You should get ready for bed. I'll just sleep in my clothes for the night."

"You don't have to," Jumin frowned.

"I'll be fine," Sora said. "I'll just be sleeping on the couch."

Jumin's frown worsened. He looked away and lightly tugged on his coat sleeve. "Aren't lovers supposed to share the bed together? I don't mind if we do."

Sora smiled as he embraced his Sub, laughing as the other tensed. "Alright. Whatever you say."

After a short while, the two were in bed, the room dark, and staring at one another.

"You don't have to sleep so far," Jumin commented as he noted the inches of separation between the two. "I don't mind being close to you. You're not...like others."

"Alright, I hope you don't mind then," Sora responded as he tugged himself closer, wrapping an arm around Jumin's waist and then tucking Jumin's head underneath his chin. He curled his fingers into the silky, raven locks and let out a sigh. "Are you fine with this?"

He was met with silence. Sora pulled back a little and laughed lightly. Jumin was already softly breathing, sleep had claimed him. Sora resumed his previous position and allowed the dreams to overcome him.

'Yeah, RFA is a good place,' was Sora's last thought before he fell asleep.


	5. ECHO . . . ECHo . . . ECho . . . Echo . . . echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah . . . the author's note kind of just says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate her. Yeah, I really hate her. You'll learn so. More real-life interaction outside of the chat! I basically turned a day's worth without MC's interactions to reality with OMC's interactions. Yeah . . .

Groaning, Sora murmured as he clutched the other closer to him, entangling their legs into an intangible mess.

"Sora, I need to get up," Jumin said. "I'm due to a meeting soon."

Huffing, Sora released the other. "Alright, fine." He rose into a sitting position, pulling Jumin with him. He gave a slow kiss to the man's forehead and grinned. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Jumin greeted. He slowly crept from the bed and began his daily routine.

Sora stretched languidly and smiled drowsily at the white cat by his feet. He softly caressed her fur before crawling out of the bed. He grabbed the clothes he had taken off before going to sleep the previous night and put them back on. He roamed the apartment before finding a kitchen.

"Jumin! Would you like me to make you some breakfast and coffee?" Sora shouted.

"You don't have to," Jumin replied. "It would be nice, though."

Sora grinned as he pulled out some eggs from the fridge. A few minutes later, he had a plate full of eggs, two bowls of rice, a bowl of salad, and a cup of coffee on the table. He took a seat and whistled as Jumin entered the kitchen. "Looking sharp."

Jumin sat across his Dom and nodded. "Thank you, for the compliment and the meal."

"No problem," Sora said. "It's part of my role. Say, as a member of the RFA, what is it I'm supposed to do?"

Jumin paused from his meal to answer. "You talk and get in contact with guests of the party. Using our connections, we route you to possible guests and you persuade them to join the party and taking part of our charity events. You also arrange the decorations of said party and the layout. We provide the materials and money needed for the party to be successful."

"So, I play host?" Sora summarized.

Jumin nodded.

"Sounds easy enough," Sora grinned.

"Hm, there is a group I'd like to invite to the party. They're a non-profit group that saves abandoned cats and aids them," Jumin said. "I mean, you don't have to let them come to the party. I was just suggesting-"

"Alright Jumin, let's invite them to the party," Sora interrupted, smiling in amusement with his chin on his fist. "I'll make sure to contact them for you."

"Thank you," Jumin smiled, giving Sora the contact info. Finishing the last of his meal, Jumin took the last sip of his coffee and stood. "I better get going to the office soon. I'm needed in twenty minutes for the meeting."

Sora simply nodded and stood with his partner. He grabbed the man's briefcase and waited at the door for him to put on his shoes. He gave Jumin his briefcase and gave a chaste kiss to the man's cheeks. "Have a nice day at work. If you need me, just give me a call and I'll be there."

"Thank you," Jumin blushed. Quickly, he connected lips to the other and separated. "Bye!" He swiftly headed out, but not before hearing the, "Have a safe trip!". He covered his face in embarrassment.

Sora, one the other hand, chuckled while raising a hand to his lips. "Who knew Jumin could get so flustered? Then again, this is his first rodeo. Oh, I should probably check up on the messenger, huh?" He walked back to the bedroom and grabbed his phone on the nightstand.

_Sora has entered the chat room._

Sora: Hi~yo!

Sora: ...

Sora: It

Sora: seems

Sora: that

Sora: no

Sora: one

Sora: is

707: Sa dayum tired. ( ' . '||)

707: Anyone here?

707: Respond. Mayday Mayday!

Sora: here...asdfghjkl;'

707: Oooh

707: Wow lol

707: never expected this kind of response lol

707: lolololololol

707: Just wanted to get some attention.

707: I'm sure nothing's been bothering you?

707: Ever since you entered RFA, I mean lol

Sora: None lol if I had to say, it's been pretty damn good.

707: Really?

Sora: Of course! I meet all of you, join a Dom/Sub, meet handsome guys

707: ...You are in a Dom/Sub?

Sora: Just last night.

707: Oooh! Juicy details, tell me it all!

Sora: Well, we wrote up the contract, my Submissive is new to this. We pretty much have the same as any other average contract, except we added in the factor of accepting multiple partners. Censor this part out please Seven, but it's Jumin.

707: You have dragged a newbie into our world, and it's Jumin!? I will never doubt your power Sora!

Sora: Mwuahahaha!

Sora: Yes, I am the almighty Sora! Bow to me! Anyways, it's been going well so far.

707: Well I'm glad Jumin is spreading his wings! I almost thought he was going to be forever alone ( T ^ T )

707: I feel like a proud father handing off his daughter at the altar

Sora: lololololol I think you can uncensor now

707: Is that even a word, uncensor? Hmmmm...Anyways, yep that's all censored!

Sora: Haha, Zen could've used you yesterday

707: I saw! I saw! Who knew Zen could get so embarrassed with these things?

Sora: I feel like Zen would first be embarrassed and then, as time went by, would have little problem showing affection.

707: Oho~ Is that a plan I hear?

Sora: ...Perhaps. Welp, I'm off soon. I've gotta pick up Belinda. She'll be staying with me and helping me choose how to construct her habitat.

707: Right, your python...have fun with that? lol

Sora: Thank you!

_Sora has left the chat room._

Sighing, Sora nodded to himself. He left the apartment, leaving a quick note and text behind in case Jumin decided to come home early and not find him there. It didn't take long for him to arrive at the, admittedly, small zoo. He grinned as he neared the reptile house and was immediately greeted at the door.

"Sora! Here for Belinda, I'm guessing?" the worker asked.

"Yep," Sora grinned. "How was she? I know she was going through her shedding when I left her here. How did it go? Did any unworthy males make contact? What snake do I have to behead for daring to touch my darling Belinda?"

The worker laughed. "Whoa there, no need to behead any of the snakes. Belinda went through her shedding just find, and though she was restless, she was otherwise fine. No males came close to her."

"Oh, thank God," Sora sagged in relief. "Can I see her?"

"Of course."

He was lead to a large room with hanging branches and a pond in the center. "Belinda! I'm here."

It wasn't long until a soft hiss was heard and the shiny, albino python emerged from the foliage. She slithered her way over before curling herself at Sora's feet.

With gentle hands, Sora lifted Belinda to wrap around his shoulders and arms. His finger ran along her smooth scales with a grin. "Hey, girl. How are you? I hope you enjoyed your time here." He turned to the worker and bowed. "Thank you for caring for Belinda. I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"No, no, it was no trouble at all," the worker shook him off. "She is a blessing compared to the other, more hostile females we have here."

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Sora murmured, rubbing against Belinda's head. "She's just a dear. Well, thank you, again, for caring for her. I'll be dropping her off later while they're building her new exhibit."

"Alright," the worker said before reaching out to Belinda and gently stroking her scales. "Belinda, you're an absolute angel. I hope you will enjoy your new exhibit."

With that, the man and his snake left the zoo (leaving a mass of panic and fear from the audience watching the man carrying a huge, albino python). Sora jumped a bit when he felt the buzz of his phone. He quickly took it out, mindful of Belinda's side which clung to him above his pocket. He quickly opened up the app and grinned at the text.

Jumin: Alright, Sora. I hope you have a good time with Belinda. I know how precious animal companions are.

Jumin: Iloveyou.

Sora: I love you too, Jumin.

Sora smiled brightly, pressing the phone to his lips. "Oh!" He looked back down at his phone to the new message.

Zen: Sorry to bother you Sora, but would you mind meeting up with me and practicing our lines together?

Sora: No worries Zen, I don't mind. Could you send me the address where we'll meet up?

Zen: Sure. Is it fine if it's my apartment?

Sora: Oh la la~ Zen, is this an open invitation?

Zen: Sora!

Sora: Sorry, not sorry. Sure, we can meet up there.

Zen: I'll probably be out at the teriyaki stand in front of the complex.

Sora: Got it. See you then Zen hunny~

Zen: SORA!

Sora laughed aloud as he started his car engine.

* * *

"Zen!" Sora shouted, finding the man at the takoyaki stand in front of the complex.

"Hey, Sora!" Zen waved in reply. He turned back to the stand owner.

"Ten for $2," the stand owner, Mr. Kim, said.

"Huh? I only have $1...Can't you just give me five?" Zen asked.

Sora reached into his pocket and took out a spare dollar. "Here. I've got an extra dollar. I'll take the other five." He winked at Zen. "You owe me one."

Zen stuck out his tongue. "You're already getting five takoyaki. You're fine."

"Fair trade," Sora chuckled.

"You two look pretty handsome," Mr. Kim commented. "What kind of work do you do?"

"I'm an actor," Zen grinned. "This guy is my partner."

Mr. Kim grinned, handing the pair the takoyaki. "No wonder you look so handsome. Here, I put it in one more. Think of it as a good luck."

"Thank you~!" Sora cheered. "They look so good!"

"Mm hmm," Zen hummed. He turned back to his apartment and froze. "Did someone park in front of the complex?"

"Is that a limo?" Mr. Kim gaped as he looked out from his stall. "Why, is the mayor here or something?"

Sora shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Who is it?" Zen questioned.

The car door opened to reveal a busty brunette. Her hair fell in waves to her hips and she had bright blue, doe eyes. "Oh my god!" they gasped. "Are you sure we're at the right place? My Zen would never like in a place like this!"

Sora leaned towards Zen's ear and whispered, "Girlfriend? She seems to know you."

Zen covered his flushed ear and glared at Sora. "Of course not. I'm practically married to my work, you know. I don't even know her."

"That's! That's her! Echo Girl who sang Free Friday!" Mr. Kim shouted in glee. "I-I should get an autograph!"

"Oh, it's Zen!" Echo girl exclaimed as she ran to Zen's side. She took hold of his arm and pressed it against her chest. "I didn't know you'd be waiting. Did someone call you? You look so handsome in person!"

"...Echo Girl...?" Zen inquired.

"Hahaha, hello," Echo Girl giggled. "I'm Echo Girl. I'm sure you know me."

Sora pulled Zen away and glared at the giggling brunette. "No, we don't. Who are you exactly and how did you even know where Zen lives?"

"E-Echo Girl," Mr. Kim interrupted, "sweetie. Here's some bread...You can take them all. And can I please get an autograph?"

"I don't eat things that make me fat," Echo Girl said, "so sorry."

"Fat?" Sora rose a brow. "How could you refuse this wonderful treat? It is the gift from the Gods!"

"Who exactly are you?" Echo Girl glared at Sora. "Why are you so attached to my Zen?"

Sora grinned. "I'm his partner for his newest performance."

"What?! Why didn't I hear about this? I want to act with you! My manager kept bothering me about doing more famous production, but I insisted that I want to act with you. We'd be AMAZING as a couple!" Echo Girl exclaimed.

Zen edged away from the girl and shifted a bit behind Sora. "Oh. Ahaha. Uh, well. That's good? I guess? I'm kind of glad to be working with Sora right now. Um, maybe in the future?"

"Or never," Sora muttered.

"So, you're my fan?" Zen inquired.

"Of course I am~!" Echo Girl squealed.

"It's not the other way around?" Mr. Kim whispered from the side.

Sora felt kind of bad for him. He was kind of just standing there and having to witness all of this. Echo Girl hasn't even given him an autograph yet. "Uh, Mister Takoyaki Seller? I smell the bread burning."

"Oh right!" Mr. Kim yelped. He turned back to his stand.

"I replayed "Jalapeno Topping was Pretty Spicy" more than 10 times! I know the lines by heart. Do you want me to say some of them?" Echo Girl smiled.

"No, that's fine...I'm honored that you appreciate my performances," Zen said.

"Haha~~! It's my dream to go to the RFA party. The last time it was held, I was still in college. Now that I'm pretty famous, can't you invite me? A lot of big people show up there."

Sora felt that all of the members of the RFA would have a headache if he allowed Echo Girl to the party. Even he could feel the nagging pull of a headache. "How do you know about the RFA party?"

"Ahaha. Well, anyone who's anyone knows about that super private party~! My dad was invited once. Jumin, Zen, and that famous photographer...I know all the members. I texted Jumin asking him to invite me, but he ignored it."

"Are you sure you know all of the members?" Sora asked. "Cause, I just heard you list three of them. Where are the others? Plus, how the heck did you text Jumin? As far as I know, he isn't the type of guy to give his number to random girls."

"Not important," Echo Girl replied.

And that was the final straw. Sora yanked Zen away and began heading to the complex. "Which one is yours, Zen? Let's start rehearsing now."

Zen stumbled forward from Sora's abrupt exit and said, "Uh, the top one all the way to the left."

Once they finally entered Zen's apartment, Sora released Zen. "Seriously, the nerve of that girl. How could she just shrug away the rest of the members! They're just as important as the others."

"I'm glad to get away from her," Zen sighed in relief. "She's really...clingy."

"Yeah, I got that," Sora stated. "Wanna start practicing?"

"Sure," Zen agreed. "You sure you've got time? You were complaining about your editor."

"Yeah, I've got time," Sora said. "Besides, I have some more time till the due date."

Zen laughed. "You'll probably end up rushing to finish it in the end."

Sora weakly laughed. "Uh, yeah, aha ha. Probably. Uh, can we get started so I don't have to imagine my editor's screaming lecture?"

"Okay," Zen grinned.


	6. The Dinner and Some Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the same thing as last time with a different day. Yeah . . .

Sora ended up leaving just before six PM. He apologized to Zen for having to leave so abruptly. Jumin required his help.

_Jumin: Sora? Could you have dinner with me? My father is forcing me to have lunch with him and his new girlfriend._

_Sora: Sure. I'm on my way...Jumin, are you sure you want me to go? I mean, won't it basically be proclaiming we're a couple?_

_Jumin: Exactly. Maybe then he won't force me into an arranged marriage._

_Sora: ARRANGED MARRIAGE?! I'm coming straight away!_

_Jumin: Thank you, Sora._

_Sora: No problem. I don't mind._

_Jumin: Should we meet at the penthouse?_

_Sora: Sure. I don't even know what I would wear._

_Jumin: I'll see you there then, Sora._

_Sora:_ Bye, _Jumin, love you. See you there._

It wasn't long before Sora reached Jumin's penthouse. He nodded to the security guards and knocked on Jumin's door. "Jumin? It's me."

"The door's open," Jumin shouted from inside.

Sora opened the door and was met with an armful of Jumin. He wrapped his arms around the man and smiled. "Well, this is a surprise, but definitely nice. Special occasion?"

"This meeting with my father," Jumin murmured from Sora's chest. "I also got a visitor today when I stopped by for lunch..."

"Jumin, love? What's wrong?" Sora asked, pushing his lover slightly away to look at Jumin's uncomfortable and nervous look. "What happened?"

"A woman whose name I can't remember," Jumin said. "Apparently, my father's new girlfriend is setting me up with one of her relatives. Father agrees with it."

Sora tightened his hold. "It's okay. We'll sort this out. I'll sort this out. I am your Dom after all." He pressed a chaste kiss to the tip of the other's nose and pulled away. "Alright. Do you have anything I should wear for this dinner?"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure about your size, so I ended up buying the same suit in multiple sizes," Jumin claimed.

Sora's eyes shot open in surprise. "Jumin! You didn't need to!"

"I wanted to. You're taking care of me, so..." Jumin trailed off.

"Aw! You're just adorable," squealed Sora. "Okay, let's get dressed and head to the restaurant, hm? Wouldn't want to be late for my first meeting with your father."

* * *

The two ended up walking into the restaurant hand-in-hand. There was a lot of staring...and gossiping...and picture taking, but the two persevered.

"You sure this isn't too fast?" Sora whispered.

Jumin nodded.

"Okay," Sora murmured against the other's ear. "Just tell me when it goes too far, okay? Just say J-U-L Rule okay?"

"I got it, Sora," Jumin said.

"Jumin! What is the meaning of this?" a voice shouted.

Sora turned his attention forward to meet the another pair of stormy black eyes, though darker. "Hello, you must be Mr. Han, right? It's nice to meet you."

Mr. Han ignored Sora and glared at his son. "Jumin. What in the world has gotten into you to bring a man to dinner? With his arm in yours, no less."

His girlfriend, Glam Choi, stood next to him, eyes wide at their connected hands.

"Father," Jumin began, "this is Sora. My lover."

Sora smiled. "Hello."

"Who exactly are you, boy?" Mr. Han frowned. "My son deserves nothing, but the best."

Sora obliged and released Jumin. He took a bow and a breath. "My name is Sora Moretti."

Glam Choi gasped. "Sora Moretti."

Mr. Han turned to his girlfriend. "You know him?"

"I know of him!" Glam Choi exclaimed. "He is one of the most connected people in the world! He is a renown writer who writes from news reports to novels to manga. He's connected to many international companies. I just...I never thought I would meet him! It's rare for him to be seen publicly, nonetheless near celebrities."

Sora smiled. "I accept your praise, however, I fear you simply put me too highly. I am merely close by coincidence to those companies, many just through friendships and misunderstandings."

"Why don't you sit and tell us some of you stories?" Glam Choi offered.

"No thank you," Sora refused. He wrapped an arm around Jumin with a bright smile. "I'm afraid I came only for my lover tonight. I do quite enjoy my anonymity and privacy. If you will, please keep this hidden for a while more." His smile turned a bit more wicked. "Please do not slander me or my lover in any way either. I hope you do remember what happened to the last person who did."

Glam Choi noticeably shivered. "O-Of course. I-I wouldn't d-dare."

Sora smiled and pulled a chair out for Jumin. "Take a seat, won't you, Love?"

Once the attention diverted from the lovers (which took a while), Jumin whispered, "You're really that well-connected?"

Sora shook his head. "I'm afraid that the few friends I have are international business owners. They enjoy blabbering about me and it's caused many rumors."

"So, yes?"

"I suppose so," Sora said. He leaned closer to Jumin and pressed a kiss to the man's cheek. "I hope you don't mind that I didn't tell you. I am used to not telling much about myself to others, at least not these types of matter."

"No, I understand," Jumin responded.

Sora grinned and entangled their fingers once more, rubbing a thumb over the other's knuckle. "I'm glad. Unfortunately, my other lovers were not so understanding. It's why many of my previous relationships ended briefly. They wished for status and fame."

Jumin's smile dimmed and he took a breath. "I understand that as well. It has happened too often." He glanced at his father and shook his head. "Too often."

"Come, let's eat," Sora stated, trying to brighten up the mood. "We came here to do just that after all. Let us feast."

"I heard their steak is delightful," Jumin commented.

"Oh, may I try some then?" Sora asked, staring at Jumin's steak. He opened his mouth and closed his eyes, patiently waiting.

Jumin flushed and raised his fork to Sora's mouth. Sora grabbed his wrist before it could pull away from him and grinned.

His grin seemed sly. "Thank you for feeding me. My turn now."

"That's not nece-"

"Say ah," Sora continued, pushing his spoon of mash potatoes into Jumin's mouth.

Jumin chewed slowly, eyes widening in surprise at the delightful gravy. "Oh. I wasn't expecting it to be that good."

"Right?" Sora agreed.

An hour later and they were preparing to leave.

"I hope you don't mind contacting me some time," Glam Choi said as she shook Sora's hand. "I wouldn't mind it. I think you'd be an interesting fellow to speak with."

"I apologize, but my time will be monopolized with Jumin," Sora admitted, noticing the nod of approval from Jumin's father. "He tends to overwork himself and his staff sometimes. I hope to ensure he gets a vacation."

"What?" Jumin interrupted.

"Now, now, dear," Sora soothed, "it's not for long. Probably for just a few days. We could even take the members of RFA with us."

Jumin paused mid-word. "I...That does sound nice. It would also ensure that you meet all of the members."

"See? Let's do it then."

Jumin nodded. He looked back to his father and bowed. "We will be dismissing ourselves now, Father."

"Jumin," Mr. Han intercepted, pausing the lovers from their departure. "I hope you are happy."

With a small smile, Jumin replied, "More than I thought I would be and have been in a while." He nodded once more and took Sora out.

"Hm, I really make you that happy? How adorable. Perhaps I should add this to my own novel," Sora pondered.

"Don't you dare," Jumin growled.

Laughing, Sora asked, "Why not? The best novels are filled with truths and fantasy."

Turning away, Jumin sighed and nodded. "Alright. Just, don't use our real names."

"Of course not."

* * *

_Sora has entered the chat room._

_Jumin has entered the chat room._

Sora: Hi ho everyone! Jumin and I have an announcement to make!

Jumin: You don't have to be so ecstatic.

Sora: Of course I'm ecstatic!

Yoosung: Oh oh! What is it?

707: No...Don't tell me...Already?!

Sora: 707...if you're getting where I think you are...then no.

707: I got so excited :(

Sora: We are going on vacation!

Zen: WHAT!? Sora! We have to film for the rest of the week and continuing tomorrow!

Jumin: Filming?

Sora: Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Oops, sorry Jumin. I got a role to play with Zen. It kind of slipped my mind.

Jaehee: Do you...

Jaehee: No, it couldn't be...

Jaehee: That one?

Zen: Uh, Jaehee? Kind of vague?

Jaehee: You're not talking about...

Jaehee: Twilight Dream, are you?

Sora: Huh...is that the name of it? I never really did learn the title.

Zen: Srsly?!

Sora: Uh, yeah :P

707: lololol

Jumin: Anyways, the vacation?

Sora: Oh yeah! I asked the producer and he gave us the next few days off to enjoy our vacation.

707: Oh, I wish I could go, but

707: T_T

707: I have work!

Sora: Srsly? Man...just kidding! Don't worry Seven. We're stealing you away for a bit. A couple days won't matter.

707: No, I seriously can't Sora. The world is at stake if I don't!

Yoosung: Seven. Just a few days?

Yoosung: It's been so long since we all hung out together!

Yoosung: Seven.

Yoosung: Seven.

Yoosung: Seven.

Yoosung: Seven.

Zen: Yoosung, stop spamming the chat.

Yoosung: Seven.

Yoosung: Seven.

Yoosung: Seven.

Yoosung: Seven.

Zen: Yoosung, stop spamming the chat.

Yoosung: Seven.

Yoosung: Seven.

Yoosung: Seven.

707: ALRIGHT!

Zen: Yoosung, stop spamming the chat.

707: I'll see what I can do.

Zen: Oh, you stopped.

707: T_T I can't believe I gave in so easily.

Sora: Hey man, you deserve a break?

Jaehee: Wait a moment

Jaehee: * o *

Jaehee: VACATION! I get a vacation!

Jumin: Yes, we've established this.

Zen: O . O

Zen: Jaehee! You got a vacation!

Jumin: Again, we've established this.

Jumin: What's so important?

707: Uh, the last vacation you gave her was...never?

Sora: Whoa...really?

Sora: Jeez Jumin

Sora: You and your staff really are overworked

Sora: We all deserve this vacation!

Yoosung: Oooh! I'm so excited!

Yoosung: Where are we going?

Sora: We decided on the hot springs. We wanted to relax and release pent up stress.

707: Oh la la~ I know another way to release pent up stress

Sora: Seven -_-

Sora: Not now

Sora: This is purely for stress relief

Sora: Though I hope that's involved

Yoosung: O/./O

Zen: O/./O

Jaehee: -.-

707: * . ^

Jumin: o...o

Sora: ^ o ^

Yoosung: Let's forget this happened

Jaehee: Agreed.

Sora turned to the blushing Jumin beside him on the bed with a wide grin. "So, would you like to?"

Jumin fiddled with the cuff of his shirt. "..."

"What was that?"

"...yes..."

"Aw," Sora cooed as he tugged Jumin closer. "Hm, just wait a few days, okay?"

"Mm," Jumin hummed.

"You sure this isn't too fast?"

Jumin lightly glared at his partner. "Are you going to keep asking that?"

"I mean, we did only meet like...two days ago," Sora said.

"Doesn't matter," Jumin muttered as he settled into the bed.

"I guess not," Sora replied.

Sora: So, we'll be leaving tomorrow at eight AM.

Yoosung: Tomorrow?! I gotta pack tonight then!

Zen: Tell us this sooner!

Sora: Well, we just decided to do this after dinner with Mr. Han

Jumin: If that's all, we'll be going to sleep now.

Zen: ...We?

_Jumin has left the chat room._

_Sora has left the chat room._

Sora laughed as Jumin slowly moved closer to him. "I won't bite." He wrapped his arms around the other and tugged him close. "You sure you're okay with all of this?"

"Mm hmm." Slowly, his breaths evened out and he fell asleep.

"Goodnight Jumin. I love you," Sora murmured against the raven locks. He smiled and pressed a kiss to the man's forehead before following him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated Glam Choi.


	7. The Hot Springs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this has some mature content. I wrote an AN before and after to warn people...yeah....

**AN: I worked really hard to get this chapter finished and published. I was so disappointed that V's route was delayed! I was totally prepared to spend the week before school started to do his route! NOOOO! Anyways, enough of that. I am disappointed, but I guess this just makes it all the more exciting! I swear, when I went through 707's route, I was like "Aw, V, you got no love and died! NOOO! I wish I could help you!" This chapter is for all of you faithful readers and to make up for V's route being postponed.**

* * *

"Hm, isn't this going to be the first time that I'll meet all of the RFA?" Sora pondered as he helped Jumin hummed. "Yes. Though, V said he couldn't make it. He'll be the only one you haven't met."

Jumin hummed. "Yes. Though, V said he couldn't make it. He'll be the only one you haven't met."

"Ooh, I'm so excited!" Sora cheered. He paused for a moment, looked to Jumin, and then looked at his phone. "You know...did we ever, officially and properly, tell RFA about our relationship?"

Pausing in his packing, Jumin raised his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "I don't think so, but with the media from last night's dinner, no doubt they know now. Especially with what just happened in the chat."

"True," Sora agreed. He walked behind Jumin and wrapped his arms around the other's waist. He pressed his forehead to Jumin's left shoulder and murmured, "Hey, I kind of want to include another person."

Blinking, Jumin asked, "Oh? Already?"

"Don't know if you'll be okay with it, though," Sora said, voice muffled by Jumin's suit."I'm alright with adding another," Jumin lightly smiled. "Who were you thinking of?"

"I'm alright with adding another," Jumin lightly smiled. "Who were you thinking of?"

"Zen."

"Oh, o-w-what?" Jumin stuttered, a bit baffled. He turned in his lover's grasp. "Could you explain why?"

"He's sweet," Sora began, "almost like a puppy. He's passionate about his work and always tries his best. He's quite humorous and makes me feel the same protective desire I feel for you." He cradled Jumin's cheeks into his palms. "You don't have to accept him. Really, it's just a suggestion."

Shaking his head, Jumin intervened with "No, we agreed we'd keep this an open relationship." He took a deep breath. "I'm willing to try this." He averted his eyes as a tint of red flooded his cheeks. "Plus, I've kind of been curious on what Zen would be like as a partner."

"Aw," Sora cooed, pressing Jumin's forehead to his own. "My Jumin Han is so adorable. Should we talk to him about it during the trip?"Jumin nodded. "The sooner, the better. This isn't a matter we should really keep away from him. Right?"

Jumin nodded. "The sooner, the better. This isn't a matter we should really keep away from him. Right?"

"Of course," Sora confirmed, pressing their lips.

* * *

Sora waved excitedly at the brunette inside the black limo. "You must be Jaehee!"

"And you, Sora," Jaehee smiled. "Thank you for getting me a vacation!"

Laughing, Sora waved his hands. "Nah, everyone deserves a vacation. Everyone has been working so hard with work, school, and the RFA party. I thought a vacation would do us all good. Besides, I get to meet all of you! Besides, V, of course."

"It's an opportunity that's rare to occur," Jaehee insisted. "I offer you my greatest gratitude."

Jumin stepped into the car, after having dealt with the servants putting away the luggage, and he shifted his gaze between the bowing Jaehee and nonchalant Sora. "You two seem to be...getting along."

* * *

 "Whoa, we're all traveling in this?" Zen asked incredulously. "I bet this is Jumin's doing."

"What is 'my doing'?" Jumin interrupted, eyes narrowing. He lightened his gaze when Sora brushed his fingers with his own. He sighed. "It'd be troublesome if we took separate cars."

Zen raised a brow. He scooted into the seat on the other side of Sora. "Whatever you say. Hey, Sora, how did you agree to let the Director give us a vacation?a"

Sora smiled secretly.

* * *

"Hi-ho!" Yoosung cheered as he entered the limo. He immediately spotted Sora and grinned. "You must be Sora! It's so great to meet you in person! I'm Yoosung if you didn't know."

"Nope, I remember you," Sora chuckled. "You're too cute to forget about."

And cue Yoosung's face going aflame.

* * *

"Defender of justice, 707, has arrived!" 707 cheered as he yanked the door open."Oh look, our hero has come to join us!" Sora yelled, joining the fun. "Jumin, look, we won't have to worry about any dangerous predators!"

Jumin rolled his eyes, exasperated. "Except for 707 himself."

707 gasped. He raised a hand to his chest in mock hurt. "Jumin, how could you accuse me of so?"J

Jaehee sighed as the dramatics continued, Sora hopping on from time to time to create even more chaos. "Of course they get along so well."

"So, I guess we're off to the hot springs! We've got everyone," Yoosung declared.

"Actually," Jumin interrupted.

Zen sighed. "Oh, what now?"

"I received a text just two hours ago," Jumin said, "and it was from V. It seems his schedule has been cleared and he'll be joining us."

"What?"

Sora gained a thoughtful look. "Huh, it seems I will be meeting all of the RFA today."

* * *

 "Hello everyone," V greeted as he stepped into the limo.

All was quiet.

"Hello?"

"V! Your eyes!" Zen shouted.

V rose a hand to his face and chuckled weakly. "Aha, I forgot. I didn't tell you guys, did I?"

Jumin sighed. "Of course you didn't. You didn't even want to go through with the eye surgery I appointed. 707 couldn't even get you to go."

707 nodded wisely. "Yeah, and I'm the defender of justice! I couldn't even get a blind man to his own recovery surgery."

Yoosung was turned away, some form of guilt and anger on his face.

"Well, not the best first meeting I've ever had, or the worst. Hi, I'm Sora. It's nice to meet you V," Sora smiled. He outstretched his hand to grab one of V's. A glint appeared in his eyes, staring into dim turquoise eyes similar to his hair color. "I'll be sure to have Jumin set up another surgery for you, and you will go. Got it?"

"D-Doesn't my opinion on the surgery matter?" V stuttered, taken aback by the steel behind Sora's voice.

"Nope. This is for your own good," Sora claimed.

Jumin nodded. "You're a photographer V, you love your job. It's been your passion since we were kids. You're really going to give that up when you could fix your eyes?"

V sighed. "I guess not. I...actually didn't consider what would happen to my career if I went completely blind." He scratched his cheek nervously. "You make a good point."

Jumin sighed. "Really, V. You're always forgetful like this."

"Thanks for taking care of me, though, Jumin," V smiled.

* * *

So, that was that. It was a long ride to the hot springs they were going to. It had a built-in hotel where they would be staying for, at least, three nights. Actually, it was owned by Jumin, coincidentally, and they (Jumin) had, selfishly, canceled all reservations (postponing them till after their visit) and made the hotel vacant of all besides the employees and themselves. Lucky, huh? Rich guys.

Anyways, during the entire trip, V was talking animatedly with Sora on a collaboration between Sora's new writing of a children's book and V's photographs. Jumin was napping beside Sora, head leaning on Sora's shoulder who held him there with an arm around Jumin's shoulders. Zen was leaning against the window, sleeping as well, with his right hand being caressed by Sora's hand. Jaehee was commenting between V and Sora, adding in business details and giving her full support. Yoosung was ignoring the group, mostly, but couldn't help interjecting once in a while, bouncing ideas off of Sora's with his own to help the plot. 707 was adding in many jokes and said he could help with the development of the story, computer-wise. All in all, it was a pretty peaceful ride without too much tension.

By the time they arrived at the hotel, it was already the afternoon and all of them were stiff.

"Should we hit the hot springs right away?" Zen asked, fighting back a yawn after being awoken.

"Sounds good," Sora agreed. He paused and looked around at the group. "Wait, what about Jaehee? She's the only girl, it's going to be kind of lonely for her, isn't it?"

"There's an intermixed bath outside," Jumin murmured, still rubbing his eyes from his nap. "We can meet up there."

"What!?" Yoosung yelled. "B-But, Jaehee's a girl, and isn't that just perverted!"

"Actually," Jaehee interrupted, "I don't mind being alone. It's fine with me. Just means more relaxation."

V frowned a bit. "If it's fine with Jaehee, I guess that'll just have to do. We can just spend time with her outside of the baths to make up for it."

"That works," 707 hummed. "Oh! Think of all the fun we'll have!"

And, so they were off to the hot spring! Finally! Sora spent many minutes checking out all of the male RFA members. Each was tantalizing, no joke. Maybe he should just make all of the RFA his harem.

'Huh, thinking about it now,' Sora thought, 'that actually sounds like a nice idea. All of RFA together and all mine. Mm, I should share this with Jumin later.'

"I'm getting out first," Zen said, rising out of the spring. "I don't really want to get wrinkled too badly." He winced, already seeing his hands starting to prune.

"I shall get out as well," V said. He outstretched his hand which Zen quickly grabbed to help guide him. "Ah, thank you."

"Woohoo! Let's have a ping pong tournament!" 707 cheered, rising as well.

Yoosung jumped up in excitement, leaving with the members.

"Are you not going?" Jumin asked from his position, head leaned back to rest on the rocks and towel resting on his head.

"Not yet," Sora purred, kneeling in front of Jumin. I wanted some fun before we went."

**AN: WARNING! THIS IS A LIME/LEMON! IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO INDULGE IN THIS, or are simply too young (probably aren't reading this and just skipping ahead) SKIP TO THE NEXT AN WHICH WILL TELL WHEN IT IS FINISHED! THANK YOU!**

He closed the gap between them, nibbling on Jumin's bottom lip. He suckled it lightly before slowly easing his tongue into Jumin's mouth, slowly swirling around Jumin's tongue. Jumin hummed, following Sora's lead. They sat there just exploring and relaxing for several moments, spit slurping and dribbling down their chins.

Sora pulled away, a thin trail of drool disconnecting the two mouths. "Stick out your tongue."

Confused, Jumin obeyed, sticking out his tongue as far as possible. Quite pleased, Sora smiled and suckled on Jumin's tongue, carding his fingers through Jumin's raven locks and using his free hand to drag up and down Jumin's inner thighs.

Jumin shivered, groaning his approval to Sora's ministrations. He wrapped his arms around Sora's neck, massaging Sora's scalp as best as he could, pausing to hitch his breath and freeze when Sora just brushed over his cock. He whined when Sora's nail skimmed the base before pulling away.

Sora simply continued on, slowly easing Jumin out of the water to sit on the edge of the spring. He pulled off of Jumin's tongue with a smirk and turned his attention to the puckered nipples, ready for attention from the drastic change from the warm spring to the afternoon air.

He circled around the nipple with his tongue, doing the same to the other side with the fingers he untangled from Jumin's hair. He lightly kissed the nipple before engulfing it into his mouth, rolling the nipple around with tongue.

Jumin hummed once more, feeling just the slightest bit of pleasure.

Sora pulled away with a small pout. "Not too sensitive there, are we? Oh well, that can be adjusted later. For now..." He trailed off and descended even further, eyes in line with the tip of Jumin's penis. He peered up at Jumin's stormy eyes and smirked. "Jumin, what would you like me to do? Hm, tell me. Tell your dominant what exactly his submissive wants to be done to him." His breath ghosted over Jumin's cock, it jumping in response.

"Sora," Jumin groaned, "please. I need release. Please, just touch my penis."

"Hm, I don't think my submissive wants this enough. He didn't even address me properly as his dominant," Sora pouted, pulling away slowly.

Jumin clasped his hands tightly against Sora's head, preventing him from moving any further. "Dominant, please. Lick and kiss my penis, pretty please? Your submissive wants you to touch his penis. Your submissive wants to cum."

"Much better," Sora sang as he descended once more to place a soft kiss on the tip. He smiled in amusement as the cock jumped once more. He ran his tongue down the length to the base before licking it back up, suckling away at the precum. "Like this? Tell me Submissive. Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes," Jumin hissed as Sora swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock. "Yes, Dominant, just like that. Please, make me cum."

"Ah, ah, ah," Sora shook his head, pulling away. "You begged so nicely, but I want to try something else."

"What?" Jumin asked. He yelped when Sora forcefully turned him around, knees on the edge and legs spread. "S-Sora?"

"Do you know how men have sex, Submissive?" Sora asked in a hushed voice, lightly kissing Jumin's spine, trailing kisses from his neck to his waist.

"T-They have anal sex," Jumin responded, withholding a gasp when he felt Sora's fingers trail down his crack and past his hole.

"Yes, that's right," Sora breathed. "And I'm going to give you a little taste on why so many men love it." He grabbed the soap bottle nearby and squirted some soap into his hands. "Remember Submissive, remember our word?"

"Y-Yes," Jumin gasped as Sora's fingers circled his asshole. "Yes, your submissive remembers."

"Good," Sora cooed. "Because I want you to only remember our word and my name." He slipping the tip of his middle finger inside. "Understand?"

Jumin rasped, "Yes. Your submissive understands, Dominant." He clenched awkwardly around the finger, unsure if he liked or disliked the feeling.

"Tell me Submissive, tell me every detail as I finger you," Sora murmured as he continued his kisses on Jumin's cheeks, eyes avidly watching the twitching hole.

"I-It feels a bit strange," Jumin described, taking into the finger to the first knuckle. "Um, it feels intrusive, but at the same time, it's kind of good? Like, a fullness that wasn't there earlier."

"Really?" Sora hummed, slowly swirling the finger in a wide circle.

"Ah!" Jumin gasped out as the tip of Sora's finger hit something that made his back arch and his toes curl. "W-What was that?"

"The very reason men turn gay," Sora grinned, running his finger across the same area. "This is your prostate." He abruptly shoved a second finger in to join the first in rubbing the prostate. "Doesn't it feel good?"

"Mm, yeah, ah," Jumin moaned. "It's tingly and it's making my knees weak."

"Is it?" Sora chuckled. " I can't see that much of a change. Perhaps I should..." He rubbed just a bit harder, just a bit faster, and Jumin cried out.

"AAHH! Just like that, please. Oh God, it feels so nice," Jumin cried, eyes glazed. His legs spread just a bit wider to give Sora easier access and he groaned into his arms that were crossed before him. "Right there, go harder. Go faster. Please. Oh God, Dominant, make me cum."

"I will," Sora whispered, licking the nape of Jumin's neck. His free hand glided to Jumin's front and took a nipple between his fingers. "But, I'm going to make sure you cum with only your ass and nipples."

"Please," Jumin begged, twitching away from the fingers and then thrusting back. "Touch my penis, too. I can't cum just with that."

"Oh you can," Sora coyly said. "I've just got to do a good job." He swirling his fingers and pressed in a third. His fingers brushed against Jumin's prostate, pushing against it at different times, one brushing after another.

Jumin trembled and moaned, drool slowly dripping from his lips in ecstasy. He arched into Sora's hands, the pleasure building, even feeling more pleasure than before from his nipple as Sora continued rubbing it. "Oh, please, Dominant. I need to cum. I have to cum."

"Shh, be a good submissive. I'm letting you cum, Submissive. Cum with my fingers playing with your prostate and nipples. Cum from being a good submissive and getting pleasure from another man," Sora groaned. "Your dominant wants to see his submissive become undone."

Jumin moaned, his voice elevating in noise and pitch as he felt the desperate heat in his stomach coil too tight and snap. Like a dam, pleasure raced through his body as, spurt after spurt, he came onto the tiled floor. "Oh Dominant, I'm cumming like a good submissive, right? Ah! I'm being a good submissive, and you're taking such good care of me, right?"

"Mmhm," Sora replied, loving as Jumin twitched and writhed beneath him, mercilessly rubbing Jumin's prostate through his orgasm. His fingers pinched the nipple between them as Jumin moaned loudly. When he finally stopped after four shots, Sora removed his fingers and wiped them on his leg. "Such a good submissive, my Jumin is."

Humming, Jumin leaned into the hand petting his hair. "Your submissive."

"Yes, mine," Sora smiled.

Jumin turned himself and leaned forward. He was quickly stopped when Sora leaned away. His blissful face turned confused.

"Silly Submissive, I just licked your cock, and you want to kiss me? That is, unless you want to taste yourself on my lips," Sora chuckled.

Jumin scrunched his face. "Later?"

"Yes, later," Sora nodded.

**AN: AND THAT IS THE END OF THAT! MOVING ON!**

* * *

The group has decided to simply drink and talk after the ping pong tournament (707 being the winner, Yoosung claimed he was cheating). After several cups of sake (a Japanese alcoholic beverage), Sora was feeling quite tipsy. Unfortunately (or fortunately depending on how it's looked upon), Sora was quite weak to alcohol. Not only that, but he became much more seductive and forward while drunk. This would explain the current situation with the slightly tipsy RFA members.

 _Put on your Mac, put on your heels_  
From point-blank range, you shoot to kill, yeah  
Wonder if you know how I feel

Sora was lightly smirking, a coy glint in his eyes and a finger pressed against his lips. Despite being drunk, his singing was without slurs. How fortunate (or unfortunate). He turned his gaze upon Jumin who gulped nervously.

_Like it's just you and me in here, yeah_   
_Hello, kitty, you're so pretty, how are you alone?_   
_I've been plottin' on how I'm gon' get you home_   
_I'm not the one you wanna love,_   
_I'm not the one you trust_   
_But baby I swear you've got the cuffs, yeah_

At this point, Sora was practically in Jumin's lap, his left arm wrapped around Jumin's neck, and his other hand trailing down Jumin's chest. He teasingly brushed his nail against clothed nipples, smirk growing when Jumin emitted a soft mewl. He gave him a quick peck on the cheek and rose off him, turning to Zen. Jumin was left awestruck and dazed, eyes trailing after his lover.

_I need a leash, I'm a dog_   
_Need a leash, I'm a dog_   
_I need a leash, I'm a dog_   
_Need a leash, I'm a dog_

"Oh God," Zen muttered as Sora came towards him, tugging on his yukata's (loose clothing often seen in Japanese culture, and much less formal and comfortable than kimonos) collar with a sly grin.

He swerved around Zen and placed his lips close to the juncture of Zen's throat while covering Zen's eyes with his palm. He lightly blew at the juncture, just lightly licking it with the tip of his tongue. He ground his groin against the other's clothed thighs before pulling away. Zen shivered and kept his eyes locked on Sora's form heading towards 707.

_Make me stop runnin' round round_   
_Gotta make me sit down down_   
_Girl, I think you're the one one_   
_To stop me from turning to a beast_

_Sora was on his knees before 707, hands on top of his left knee and chin resting upon his knuckles. He was gazing up at 707's wide eyes with narrowed eyes. One hand spread his knees apart and he kissed a trail on his thighs, stopping just a mere inches from his groin. He smirked and crawled to Yoosung. 707 covered his bright red face with his palms, releasing a pitiful whimper._

_I'm a dog, I need a leash_   
_I'm a dog, need a leash_   
_I'm a dog, I need a leash_   
_I'm a dog_

Yoosung was pulled close to Sora's face, breaths intermingling and lips just centimeters apart. Sora gazed deep into amethyst eyes and licked his lips, tongue barely brushing the other's lips. Yoosung squeaked, and Sora trailed a hand down his yukata, fingertips brushing Yoosung's clothed nipples. He winked and slipped away, heading towards V.

_So what you sayin' now, you wanna hit and roll_   
_I'm stuck inside of a hole in your pillow_   
_You wanna see me more, well at least I hope_   
_Just stay right there baby, and don't let me go_

V was left unaware of his actions due to his lack of sight, but he shivered at the tantalizing, seductive voice. He jumped in surprise when a hand reached around him to run a hand down the curve of his back through his yukata. Another trailed up his leg, resting on his knees. Sora sang into his right ear, his warm breath running along it. With a quick lick to the lobe, Sora pushed himself away and headed to the last victim.

_Hello, kitty you're so pretty, how are you alone?_   
_I've been plottin' on how I'm gon get you home_   
_I'm not the one you wanna kiss and hug_   
_Cause I'm gonna leave_   
_But baby I know you got the keys, yeah_

He kept his hands to Jaehee's shoulders, but he was towering over her, one knee in between her legs on the chair she was plotted on. Jaehee felt something deep within her react when staring into Sora's jade eyes. His hands trailed up her shoulders and neck to cup her face within his palms, foreheads pressed together. Right as she felt she would explode from embarrassment, he moved away to sit in his previous spot.

He hid a coy smile and leering gaze behind dunking another cup of sake. Everyone watched him intently until 707 cleared his throat.

"Well, that was...entertaining," he remarked. "Perhaps we should end the night here."

The others just nodded dumbly, still a bit dazed from the experience.

Jumin, on the other hand, had other thoughts. 'Sora, do you plan on having all of the RFA in the relationship? Oh boy. Even V. Though, can't really argue with that.'


End file.
